


Thank You

by Hecate_Blackmood



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, SasuSaku - Freeform, Slow Build, Tears, Traido de fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Blackmood/pseuds/Hecate_Blackmood
Summary: El futuro es incierto pero creo saber que no habrá más huidas, o más lágrimas





	1. Thank You

—Te buscaré cuando regrese… y gracias.

Esas palabras resonaron en Sakura, no dejaba de escuchar su voz, sintiendo el mensaje corriendo por cada una de sus venas y sin poder evitar sentir sus mejillas arder, no se movió de ese lugar hasta que lo perdió de vista.

El tiempo pasó pero ella parecía tomarlo con buena cara como lo había hecho siempre, ya había esperado toda una vida y por fin estaba segura de que él volvería.

Después de la misión en la Luna sus recuerdos la embargaban a menudo, caminando por las calles de Konoha, después de reír al escuchar alguna broma de Naruto, cuando hablaba con Ino o cuando estaba a solas en su habitación, era en ese lugar en dónde era más recurrente los recuerdos de Sasuke, evocaba su rostro, los rasgos que fueron acentuándose, recordaba sus gestos, no muchos pero bastante expresivos así como sus ojos, esos ojos tan cambiantes, una noche se despertó de golpe, empapada en sudor y preocupada pues sentía ansiedad, el miedo de que nada fuera como esperaba o que fuera como en el fondo sería, algo forzado, lleno de amargura y de odio, Sasuke siempre había estado alejándola, ella era  quien no hacía falta en el equipo o eso era siempre lo que había creído,  se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana  abierta, se sentó y miró el cielo estrellado y suspiró.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle a Sasuke? ¿Qué podría ver en ella? ¿Sólo estaría con ella por lástima? Habían pasado tantos años, ella cambió y el también, no era el mismo niño, era fuerte, aunque… había algo en él, algo que Sakura y Naruto tenían desde que Sasuke se fue y era el aferrarse, se aferraban a cualquier idea con tal fuerza que era incapaz de soltarla hasta verla cumplida, Naruto con su sueño de ser Hokage, ella con la idea de superarse y  aun a pesar de lo lúgubre que podría verse, Sasuke siguió fiel a su plan de venganza, a su plan de imponer orden y a un modo un tanto radical pero lo hacía.

Aunque su relación siempre había sido turbia, ¿Cuántas veces no intentó asesinarla?

Sakura estaba ensimismada en esos pensamientos cuando la voz de Sasuke volvió a resonar en su mente

“Gracias”

Entonces pudo tener una idea, esperaba tener la razón, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas, Konoha parecía tranquila a esas horas, algunas luces podían divisarse, la luna brillaba al igual que las estrellas y una brisa jugaba con su cabello, el cual parecía haber crecido algunos centímetros.

—¿Problemas para dormir?

Sakura dio un respingo cuando escuchó esa voz, creyendo que era una simple alucinación pero al mirar al frente, estaba nadie más y nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sa… Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke se sentó enfrente de ella. Ella por otra parte se acercó un poco y le observó de arriba a abajo.

—Necesitas algo, comida? Quieres dormir? Pareces cansado.

—Estoy bien

Sakura lo observó, le sonrió débilmente, era extraño verlo, su cabello era más largo, y su expresión era incluso amable o simplemente serena, lo había visto sólo unos días después de su misión en la luna pero no pudieron acercarse, parecía que él seguía en ese camino de redención, Sakura quiso acercarse a él, había algo que no cuadraba.

Cómo si le leyera el pensamiento Sasuke dijo en un suspiro.

—Te dije que te buscaría cuando regrese.

Sakura se ruborizó y desvió la vista hacia otra parte, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y notó que la miraba fijamente, no había furia, o no lo parecía, no había lástima es como si él también estuviera debatiéndose en pensamientos.

—Fue un largo camino

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura creyó que no sentiría esa especie de explosión dentro de ella, no era sobre qué pudiera imaginar, era verdadera felicidad al verlo sonreír, por más pequeña que fuera su sonrisa, Sasuke extendió ambas piernas e hizo una mueca por lo que Sakura terminó de medir la distancia en ambos

-—Dejame ver.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás hablando con un médico, no lo estás… es tu pierna.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño pero decidió que debería dejarla revisarle, después de todo debía sanar sus heridas en algún momento, hizo un leve asentimiento y Sakura posó sus manos temblorosas en su pierna, la tenue luz verde apareció, eran unos cortes mal curados, así como algunos moretones, sanaron al instante, Sakura se volvió a colocar frente a Sasuke.

—Yo… Sakura, ya había pedido disculpas pero, creo que debería ser….

—No es necesario Sasuke-Kun.

—Si lo es Sakura

Sasuke suspiró y pasó su vista hacia la calle, el viaje era para pensar, procesar y reflexionar su vida, sus acciones, observar a su alrededor, el paso de la guerra,  así como darse la libertad de mostrar, mostrarse más humano, incluso sonreír, no sólo decir monosílabos, ahora ayudaría, Naruto sería el jefe de la aldea y él se encargaría ver en todas partes la armonía, ayudar a mantenerla, no a base de miedo y violencia, sino con escuchar y buscar una forma de deshacerte del problema sin tanta sangre derramada, no sabía cómo explicarle todo a Sakura, le costaba hablar aun y en especial con ella, el verla tenía tantas cosas en su mente, buenas y malas, recordó las veces en las que la ignoraba, las veces que intentó matarla, los comentarios hirientes así como recordar su fortaleza, su bondad y su exagerada y bendita paciencia.

—Yo, creo que esto será un poco complicado, yo sé que quiero estar contigo Sakura, siempre tuviste una esperanza, siempre quise deshacerme de ella pero aun así no pude, quise borrarte del mapa sólo para sentir que ya estaría sólo yo…

—Sasuke nadie dijo que vendrías y todo sería fácil.

El pelinegro la miró consternado ¿No sería fácil? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Después de tanto se haría la difícil? No era momento de idioteces, Sakura se acercó de nuevo a él y pasó mechones de su rosado cabello por detrás de su oreja.

—Siempre te he perdonado y lo sigo haciendo Sasuke, ambos hemos cambiado y ambos tenemos ciertas heridas, no será fácil simplemente hacerlas a un lado y decir que estaremos juntos y todo será de color rosa— agregó con una sonrisa irónica y continuó, la duda en su voz se disipaba.

—No será fácil pero tenemos tiempo, además ambos lo queremos, yo quiero entenderte y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y he podido comprender muchas de tus acciones, el futuro es incierto pero creo saber que no habrá más huídas, o más lágrimas, no demasiadas.

Ambos se miraron, Sasuke estaba impresionado, confundido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de lo que escuchaba, la redención había llegado, era tiempo de detenerse y dejar de correr para caminar, al menos por ahora.

Se acercó un poco a Sakura, no era algo propio de él pero quería hacerla sentir bien, besarla… aun cuando no supiera como, abrazarla, Sakura pareció entender lo que quería y se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Tal vez debas avisar a Kakashi-Sensei que has llegado, mañana será un nuevo día, ve al hospital y podremos ayudarte— añadió tocando su hombro izquierdo haciendo referencia a su brazo que había perdido, Sasuke se levantó con poco de ayuda de Sakura, se alejó de su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. Contraproducente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre habrá alguna manera.

Contraproducente

—Sakura, frentona levántate de una vez, por fin está aquí y tú sigues durmiendo.

Sakura gruñó, aun le parecía increíble que su madre la dejara entrar hasta su habitación y la comenzara a mover de una forma tan brusca para que se levantara aunque surtió efecto, se levantó y fue al baño sin decir nada, lavó su rostro y abrió la puerta del baño, se recargó en ella y suspiró, entonces no había sido un sueño el que Sasuke llegara a la aldea pero Ino hacía imposible el sentimiento de felicidad, ella hubiera querido dormir un poco más.

—Está bien, estaré lista en cinco minutos.

—Para que te veas decente necesitarás más.

Ambas sonrieron pero no dijeron más, Sakura tomó una ducha y salió en toalla, abrió el armario.

—No te molestes, elegí por ti.

Sakura se giró y vio el conjunto sobre la cama.

—Debe ser una broma, no me pondré eso Ino.

Era uno de sus vestidos favoritos, era rojo, pero corto y escotado, lo había comprado porque le había parecido lindo pero para una ocasión muy formal o muy íntima

—Deberías usarlo así no se arrepentirá y tu cara será lo de menos.

Sakura se giró de nuevo y sacó la ropa que acostumbraba usar para misiones.

—No frentona, tú debes estar bromeando.

Ambas resoplaron, tal vez sería más difícil de lo que creyó, buscaron un poco y encontraron un vestido, era de un verde suave, de mangas cortas y un poco abullonadas, era un vestido fresco, casual, Sakura se puso un pasador en su cabello, suficiente. Ambas kunoichis se despidieron de la madre de Sakura y emprendieron el camino el cual Sakura se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

—No será sospechoso si vamos y además… ¿a dónde vamos? Ino la tomó del brazo y siguieron caminando.

—Frentona, es muy obvio que él está en el hospital, es tu día libre pero yo vine por ti porque necesitaba ayuda y es mejor que corramos sino se irá y no podrás encontrarlo.

Sakura se detuvo en seco pero siguió, era impresionante como la mente de Ino maquinaba, la ayudaba incluso a estar con Sasuke cuando antes habían peleado por él, soltó una risilla que la rubia interpretó como de complicidad pero Sakura pensaba que al fin a Ino se le había pegado algo de Shikamaru.

Al llegar al hospital algunos saludaron a Sakura, justo cuando ella miró al frente observó a alguien y se quedó sin aliento, era Sasuke. Ino lo notó y sin embargo siguió caminando sin soltarla del brazo

—Ven, ayúdame a curar a unos chicos. S

akura la obedeció sin rechistar, no tardaron mucho y salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a charlar o más bien escuchar a Ino.

—Tu sabes que me casaré pronto, debes ir frentona, tengo listas las flores serán narcisos y lirios, quiero que Mirai sea quien reparta las flores como lo hizo en la boda de Naruto pero que lleve un vestido aún más hermoso, quiero que te pongas algo lindo, no ese vestido que te hacía ver como anciana, Sai dice que no es necesario invitar a media aldea pero, como va a ser posible eso si hasta tengo pensado invitar al Kazekage, es amigo nuestro ¿no? Y…

—Espera aquí Sasuke, no te muevas, traeré más vendas

La voz de Shizune fue clara así como su sorpresa al ver a Sakura.

—Sakura-Chan, supongo que Ino pidió tu ayuda, podrías entrar y bueno…. Yo necesito un poco de ayuda.

Sakura no respondió pero Ino la empujó al instante, dio unos pasos y entró a la habitación.

Sasuke estaba acostado pero sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura desvió la mirada al contrario de Sasuke que se mantuvo con la misma expresión.

—Tu día libre Sakura

Le sonrió y se sentó cerca de él mientras examinaba la prótesis, así como revisaba los signos vitales del muchacho.

—Ino aún se complica demasiado cuando no estoy.

—Yo… supongo que debes ir a dar algunos reportes a Kakashi después de estar aquí.

—Sí y no me molestaría que me acompañaras si es que no harás algo más.

Sakura asintió y en ese momento Shizune entró, vendaron el brazo de Sasuke.

—Debes mantenerlo quieto, es para que se vaya acoplando y no pueda desprenderse, trata de usarlo pero no demasiado es como si lo tuvieras fracturado.

Sasuke se levantó y miró a Sakura.

—Gracias Shizune

La aludida quedó sorprendida al escuchar al muchacho pero no dijo nada, al salir Ino ya no estaba allí pero Sakura sabía que se la encontraría más tarde sino es que era capaz de hostigarla al día siguiente en el hospital.

Caminaban en silencio.

— ¿Disfrutaste el viaje? quiero decir, supongo que había muy bellos paisajes, había algunos muy bellos por dónde yo fui en misiones, incluso había unos muy hermosos en Sunogakare.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura no sabía si lo hacía sólo para no ser totalmente descortés, ella suspiró y miró hacia otras partes.

— ¿Viste algo…. Sospechoso? Ese comentario obtuvo la atención de Sasuke.

—No mucho o no de gran importancia aunque si hay varias organizaciones menores aunque con ambiciones mediocres.

Sakura observaba de reojo a Sasuke, era obviamente más alto, su cabello era más largo, se había cambiado de ropa o tal vez simplemente se había quitado esa especie de capa raída que llevaba cuando apareció en la madrugada en su casa que era lo más probable, su cabello se veía igual, salvo que el flequillo tapaba de tanto en tanto su rinnegan.

—Teme!!!!

Sakura rodó los ojos, era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran a Naruto, el muchacho caminaba de la mano de su esposa quien lo seguía apenas pues el muchacho daba grandes zancadas para llegar a Sasuke.

—Hola Hinata

Hinata sonrió ante el saludo de Sakura sin evitar sonrojarse al notar la presencia del pelinegro y esa mirada tan penetrante.

—Sakura-Chan.

Sakura le sonrió a Hinata, después de todo no podía cambiar esa timidez de Hinata, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver a Naruto.

—Te perdiste mi boda, teme

—Hmp

—Al menos te quedarás más tiempo?

Sakura también quería saber eso y agradeció por primera vez en su vida que Naruto fuera tan entrometido.

—Todo depende del Hokage . .

Al llegar, el Hokage estaba despachando gente quienes miraron totalmente impresionados al ver a semejante “celebridad”, Sasuke ni siquiera los volteó a ver, Sakura les sonrió por cortesía.

—Hokage-Sama

—Dime Kakashi, Sakura.

—Lo… lo siento, Kakashi-sensei

Sakura miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

—Te esperaré afuera Sasuke

No dijo más y no dio tiempo de que alguien la detuviera, tenía una inmensa curiosidad, quería ayudar pero una voz interna le decía que pronto sabría de qué se trataba, por otro lado, Kakashi parecía sonreír por debajo de su máscara, pues ver que Sasuke volvía y entraba de hecho al lado de Sakura, era una imagen bastante increíble.

Estuvo cerca de media hora afuera aunque no estaba sola, allí había aparecido Kankuro, el hermano del Kazekage, al parecer llevaba unos días en la aldea, cosas sobre exámenes chunnin, jonin y otros asuntos, Sakura le había dicho que estaba haciendo allí y en el rostro de Kankuro hubo sorpresa.

—Entonces es tu novio?

La sola pregunta era algo que hizo sonrojar levemente a Sakura y ella negó lentamente.

—Sólo lo acompañé. +

Kankuro asintió si bien, no muy convencido y comenzaron a charlar sobre la aldea y la pelirrosa le había comentado sobre unos restaurantes que no debía dejar pasar, la charla se volvió más animada hasta que la puerta se abrió y se vieron interrumpidos por Sasuke.

—¿Sakura puedes entrar por favor?.

Creyó que la recriminarían por hablar en voz muy alta o por el hecho de que estuviera reteniendo a Kankuro en la entrada pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Sakura, Sasuke me ha dicho lo que ha visto, de una forma bastante claro, las huellas de la guerra son latentes pero aun así hay cierta paz pero no podemos confiarnos, es probable que los deje ir a misiones de reconocimiento, nada pronto pues quiero que Sasuke trate de tener su propia redención en su aldea así como por su brazo y hemos decidido que tú serás su compañera, siempre es necesario un compañero y más si éste es un genio en cuanto a medicina se refiere.

¿De qué habían estado hablando? Sakura balbuceó antes de formular una pregunta

—Por favor, Kakashi-sensei no es…

—Creo que sería bueno comenzar pronto ¿no lo cree?—Dijo Sasuke pero Kakashi negó

—No, no aun pero no desesperen, sé que desean tiempo a solas.

Sakura no dijo nada pero desvió su mirada a la ventana y después miró a su antiguo profesor de la misma manera que podría haber visto a Naruto cuando éste decía algo estúpido pero obviamente no podría golpear al sexto Hokage.

**_I’ve been waiting on your love/He esperado por tu amor_ **

**_Baby, for too long now/Por tanto tiempo, cariño_ **

**_too long now/Por tanto tiempo*_ **

Se despidieron de él y salieron, allí estaba Kankuro quien le sonrió.

—Gusto en verte, Sakura.

Le sonrió y Kankuro pareció tener un muy tenue sonrojo pero la chica ni lo notó.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se preparaba para una respuesta parecida a “Hmp” “Lo que quieras” “Cambio de parecer”.

—Frentona, Sasuke-kun vengan

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Ino-Shika-Cho, a Naruto, Hinata y Tenten, Sakura no sabía si ignorarlos o simplemente saludarlos pero Sasuke se adelantó y se acercó a ellos y Sakura lo siguió, hicieron espacio en la mesa y agregaron más sillas, la cara de todos era épica era como ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos.” Sakura se sentó a su lado.

—Teme, por qué no te sientas conmigo

—Tal vez porqué estás con tu esposa, Naruto y Sasuke con la suya… Ino ¿Dónde está tu prometido, apuesto que con tu humor debe estar escondido?

Ino miró a Shikamaru y le dio un codazo, tanto Choji como Tenten rieron ante la acción.

—Está en una misión con Lee y otros shinobi, llegará esta tarde

—Las bodas son problemáticas.

—Lo dice el que no quiere pararse cerca de la oficina del Hokage porque se encontraría con su cuñado

Shikamaru ignoró el comentario y Choji comenzó a ordenar comida como para un ejército, sabiendo que era sólo su orden, estaban por decidir qué comer cuando la mesera se fue.

—Oye Choji que te pasa, estábamos por ordenar.

—Ya ordené por todos ustedes

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, de eso no había duda, comenzaron a llegar los platos uno tras otro y todos tomaban lo que más les gustaba

—Dame ese ramen

—Hinata-Chan quiero saber quién te peinó quiero a esa misma persona

—¿Dónde dejaste a Karui, Choji?

La charla iba y venía cada quien estaba en un tema, había risas y todo tipo de comentarios, no les molestó el silencio de Sasuke, apreciaban su compañía además del hecho de que no había miradas hostiles sólo una mirada pensativa por no decir nostálgica

—¿Te quedarás para el día de mi boda, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho miró a Ino Yamanaka, no se parecía a la rubia que siempre estaba con Sakura, igual de enérgica, gritona y tonta, o bien, ya no era tanto de esas tres cualidades, le habían hecho una pregunta, dejó la comida en el plato y resopló.

—No lo sé

—El teme no es de fiestas, no sabe bailar además de que es probable que no esté para ese entonces.

—Esperemos que si.

Ahora que la cerda lo mencionaba no sabía si podría ser posible que ella estuviera, Kakashi dijo que pronto les asignaría una misión, algo de decepción se dibujó en su rostro, Ino a pesar de todo era su mejor amiga y se sentiría extraña de no ir… Y perderse una de las bodas del año.

Continuaron charlando aun cuando terminaron de comer, todos menos Choji, Sakura sintió un ligero roce en su brazo y asintió, ambos se pusieron de pie, todos notaron que se marchaban pero no quisieron molestarlos.

—¿Podemos acompañarlos?

—No Naruto, no puedes y deberías llevar a Hinata a su casa — Ino lo detuvo, todas las chicas incluyendo su esposa parecía detenerlo con una sola mirada.

**_I thought that I could change you like the others/Pensé que podría cambiarte como a los demás_ **

**_but I don’t know how/Pero no sé como *_ **

—Fue una linda comida, es agradable pasar tiempo con todos, creo que es de las pocas veces que lo hicimos.

—¿Te gustaría que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Sakura asintió, había sonreído tanto ese día que sus mejillas estaban entumecidas.

—Es extraño Sasuke se giró para verla rápidamente.

—Se siente bien que estés con nosotros y yo… quiero decir, podemos hacerlo a tu modo Sasuke.

—No tengo un modo para esto, Sakura.

**_I’m tired of fighting you/Estoy cansada de pelear contigo_ **

**_Seems like everything I do/Parece que es todo lo que hago_ **

**_Even when I win, I lose wit’ you, man/Incluso si ganara, siento que pierdo contigo_ **

**_And it’s not something you choose/Y no es algo que tú puedas elegir*_ **

 

Siguieron caminando aunque eso tomó de sorpresa a Sakura.

—Supongo que tenemos mucho tiempo para eso

No recibió respuesta de Sasuke, no la esperaba de todas formas, llegaron hasta la casa de la muchacha, no quería preguntar cuando volverían a verse, éste primer día había sido lindo a su manera, incluso la había besado… en la frente pero era un beso, un beso de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun, nos veremos otro día.

Se miraron unos instantes, Sasuke ladeó su cabeza parecía un niño que salió de casa a regañadientes, Sakura se giró y tomó el picaporte.

—Sakura

— ¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

—Quieres ir a la boda de Ino?

Eso no lo vio venir JAMÁS, no le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara pero le estaba preguntando pues sabía que ella quería ir, ese era un lindo detalle.

—Me encantaría Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke sonrió, Sakura sintió que en cualquier momento sus rodillas flanquearían, todo se pondría negro y finalmente se desmayaría, antes de que dijera algo más, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**_It’s gonna backfire, baby/Será contraproducente, cariño_ **

**_We’ve done it a million times before/Lo hemos hecho antes, como un millón de veces_ **

**_Yes, I’ll run for it a million more/E iré por un millón más*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La canción se llama Backfire y es de Lana Del Rey


	3. Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause you and me... on this frozen sea we slide

**_Slide_ **

Llovía copiosamente, a estas alturas podía incluso asegurar que sus huesos estaban helados, su ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo pero poco le importaba. Había oscurecido y su vista parecía sólo cubrir una distancia muy corta, aunque no había mucho que observar, el lugar era llano, había pasado ya un año y medio de entrenamiento, había mejorado con creces.

No estaba tan lejos de su objetivo, podría por fin obtener su venganza.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza y en ese momento cruzó por su cabeza, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sus suplicas, Sasuke frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, sus hombros estaban tensos ¿Por qué la recordaba a ella?

Su hermano le había dicho que tenía que romper todos los lazos, obviamente Naruto era su lazo, con la aldea, un lazo de amistad ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura en esto?

Subió una pierna en la roca en la cual estaba sentado y apoyó su mentón, recordó las veces que intentó de una manera tan patética acercarse a él, vino a su memoria los días en la academia, como había un montón de niñas tontas siempre halagándolo, gritándole y dándole ánimos, recordaba a Sakura, cómo dejó crecer su cabello, cómo siempre hablaba sobre él en compañía de Ino Yamanaka, esa rubia era hábil, pertenecía a un gran clan y para que Nara la soportara probablemente era porque no debía comportarse como una carga pero, no, no era como Sakura, con sus esfuerzos en vano por ser alguien más del equipo, aun cuando no tenía oportunidad se interponía, para ganar tiempo para _salvarlo_ o al menos ella creía eso.

Recordó cómo ella detuvo el sello, ese abrazo tan asfixiante pero tan efectivo.  El muchacho frunció aún más su ceño ¿Cómo era posible que le dedicara adjetivos tan despectivos pero sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho?, cómo si una calidez se expandiera por todo su cuerpo e hiciera que dejara de estar frío a consecuencia de la lluvia.

**_I've been thinking about the way the world turns, /He pensando en la manera en la que el mundo gira_ ** **_  
and my stomach churns./ Y mi estomago se agita_ **

Debió matar a Sakura, ella era un lazo más.

Cerró los ojos

Todo el discurso que le había dicho, le había prometido ser su familia, le había prometido que lo haría feliz cada día de su vida él sólo le dijo gracias y la noqueó, había sonreído y es que cuando escuchó eso creyó que sería una broma pero el tono de su voz y en especial de la persona de quien venía tal discurso, le creí, sabía que Sakura haría lo que fuera necesario para que él pudiera sonreír, para que pudiera olvidar un rato todo el horror que había visto.

El Uchiha resopló y recordó  otro día, nada de lluvia, nada de nubes, pero había sol, arena, miedo, gritos

_“Tienes que salvarla cueste lo que cueste. Sé que puedes hacerlo, cuando la tengas, agárrala y corre tan lejos... y tan rápido como puedas. Yo podré detenerlo por unos momentos... Nunca más... Ya lo perdí todo una vez. No quiero volver a ver morir a alguien que quiero otra vez"_

Él había dicho eso, Sasuke suspiró, el amor no servía de nada, un obstáculo más que debía de eliminar, el solo hecho hizo que chasqueara la lengua en señal de molestia.

—Sasuke-kun, entra que podrías pescar un resfriado.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Kabuto a regañadientes, mañana debía seguir entrenando apenas amaneciera.

. . .

Era una tonta, la había reclutado por su habilidad como ninja sensor, esa extraña habilidad de curación pero no sabía lo difícil que sería tratar con ella, hacía lo imposible, la acababa de echar de su habitación, se quitó su camisa y suspiró, ni siquiera Sakura llegaba a tales extremos.

Detuvo sus acciones ante su pensamiento, Sakura, recordaba la duda en su voz cuando se dirigía a él estando en el mismo equipo, y recordó la mirada que le dirigió cuando lo encontraron en el escondite de Orochimaru, su cabello corto, estaba más alta y sus facciones se habían delineado más, pero probablemente seguía siendo.

—Molestia— arrastró las palabras y siguió desvistiéndose.

Pero aun así tenía esa mirada, esa sorpresa y esa emoción en sus ojos al verlo, estaba en shock.

Se dio un baño y se acostó, pronto encontraría a su hermano y su venganza sería realizada, era posible que tuviera que aguantar a Karin sólo un poco más pero estaba harto de la manera tan descarada en la que se acercaba a él, no era una manera boba y tierna, era vulgar y un tanto ridículo considerando la imagen que daba a otros y cómo se comportaba con él a solas.

**_When it finally hits me out of the sky, /Cuando por fin me llega del cielo_ ** **_  
I knew this day would come I'm on the front line./ Sabía que este día llegaría, estoy en la línea de enfrente_ **

Lloraba, Sasuke Uchiha lloraba ahora que ya había cumplido con su ambición y sabía la verdad, la razón de las acciones de su hermano, sabía lo que el amor había hecho en su hermano, y él se daba cuenta de lo que el amor le había hecho, su amor tan profundo hacia la aldea y cómo ésta le había pagado, sus puños estaban cerrados, sus nudillos tan pálidos por la fuerza aplicada y después de todo un pensamiento lo azotó, ya no tenía hermano, aun después de lo que había pasado, Itachi se había ido con esa sonrisa en su rostro, había resistido sólo por él, para morir en manos de la persona a quien le ofreció la oportunidad de vivir.

**_Don't know how to take it in, is love just suffering? / No sé cómo tomar esto, es que ¿El amor es solo sufrimiento?_ ** **_  
Cause I can see where the chapter ends / Porque puedo ver cómo el capitulo termina_ **

Allí estaba ella con esa ropa negra y el chaleco táctico, esa pequeña marca en su frente igual que la de Tsunade, había entrenado duro, él había dicho que ella era la mejor de los tres en cuanto a habilidades intelectuales, se sorprendió al verla invocar a Katsuyu, su mirada decidida, había cambiado, lo había hecho después de todo.

Cuando la vio golpear a esa cosa, esa fuerza sobrehumana, algo lo había hecho sentir emocionado y es que no podía creer que fuera la misma chica.

.

.

.

Debía redimirse de todos sus pecados, la vio llegar junto con Kakashi y los comenzó a curar, sin pedir nada a cambio, a Naruto y a él, con una mirada tan seria, tan aplicada.

—Sakura yo…

—Cállate, necesito concentrarme

—Lo siento

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hice

Ella sonrió y él también, estaba tan débil pero aun así había aparecido un muy leve sonrojo, cerró sus ojos al igual que Naruto, estaban demasiado débiles.

**_I've got autumn leaves and heartbreak dreams inside, inside... / Tengo hojas de otoño y sueños rotos dentro… dentro_ ** **_  
Cause you and me on this frozen sea /Porque tu y yo… en este mar congelado_ **

Le dijo que la buscaría apenas volviera, se despidió de ella.

Apenas dio media vuelta y sonrió, sonrió de una manera que no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo, si bien sus ambiciones estaban hechas o sólo la mitad, pues le faltaba una, sólo una más pero esa debía esperar, no por ella, por él.

.

.

.

Era la fecha, recordó los años anteriores, siempre estaba a solas, la misma cara que tenía para el mundo, sin expresión alguna, una fuerza oprimiendo su pecho, desde que su hermano había muerto recordaba el aniversario de muerte de sus padres llorando en silencio, a veces sólo una lagrima y ahora, unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales limpió en el momento en el que las sintió.

Era lo que era debido a ese evento, debido a decisiones, buenas, malas, imprudentes, Sasuke se detuvo en un pequeño lugar dónde vendían comida, ordenó y se sentó a ver a la gente pasar, algunas familias, niños, adultos y ancianos.

Había ganado, pero esas victorias eran pocas a comparación de lo que ya había perdido, notó como muchas personas tenían esa melancolía en su mirada, todos habían perdido algo en esta guerra, había vuelto a Konoha hace unos meses pero volvió a irse, no pudo verla, Sasuke suspiró.

Cuantas veces quiso romper un lazo con ella, la intentó matar tres veces, y en todas el sentía como su corazón parecía detenerse al mismo momento que el de ella, recordó haber atravesado a Karin y no había sentido nada, ni siquiera calma, y con ella había sentido como si una espada se le clavara en el cuerpo.

Y sin embargo ella lo había perdonado una y otra vez, tanta paciencia, dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa, esos ojos tan brillantes, ese cabello tan peculiar, tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan delicado, él nunca olvidó que ella lo amaba y el simplemente hizo a un lado sus sentimientos, era un hombre y no podía negar que Sakura no fuera hermosa, la respetaba pero ¿sería capaz de abrir su corazón? La sola idea hacia que se sintiera estúpido, él no expresaba sentimientos, no se sentía capaz de abrazarla en público, de besarla o de decirle que la amaba ¿Era amor?

Durante años ella pasaba por sus pensamientos, incluso llegó a pensar en ella una primavera, evocando como los cerezos estarían sumamente hermosos como ella pero no era suficiente, ¿Podría darle lo que necesitaba? Estar con ella sólo por los sentimientos que ella sentía sería malo, no era justo, incluso él lo sabía.

Recordó como después del corto regreso que hizo a Konoha llegó incluso a pensar en un mejor prospecto para ella pero era imposible, el chico Hyuga había muerto en la guerra, era fuerte, un jonnin, era tranquilo, y sabía que él se había reivindicado pero no, la sola idea de verlos junto le produjo una extraña sensación, pensó en Shikamaru Nara pero también, era bastante indiferente a muchas cosas al igual que él, la imagen de Kakashi apareció y hasta Sasuke hizo una cara de desagrado, definitivamente le hacía daño pensar ese tipo de cosas a

Pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo, Naruto lo salvó, lo salvó de tomar el camino equivocado, le mostró el correcto pero sería Sakura quien le enseñaría como andar por ese camino.

.

.

 

Llevaba observándola un buen tiempo, esa mirada él la conocía perfectamente pues era la de alguien que se encontraba nadando en la melancolía.

Cuando se despidieron tocó su mejilla, dónde ella la había besado, no había podido besarla aun cuando quería, algo dentro de él lo deseaba pero las palabras que ella le había dedicado lo animaron.

**_I'll wait all on my own like a flower in the snow, /Esperaré por mi cuenta, cómo una flor en la nieve_ ** ****__  
With just my shadow following me out into the cold, /Sólo con mi sombra acompañandome hacía lo frío  
Where I walk past the trees to look for my love. /Donde paso por los árboles buscando por mi amor 

Llegó a dónde había sido su hogar hasta abandonar la aldea, había una gruesa capa de polvo pero eso parecía ser obvio a todo el tiempo que había pasado se dispuso a limpiar y cuando terminó estaba por amanecer, aun así decidió dormir una hora y después ir al hospital.

Aun no estaba convencido de querer el brazo, si bien él lo veía como un recordatorio de sus acciones así como el hecho de que ya se había adaptado a usar sólo un brazo.

Había comido con los shinobis de su generación, habían cambiado y él podía ver la duda e incluso el miedo en todos y cada uno de ellos, no era fácil olvidar lo que Sasuke había hecho y de lo que era capaz, era extraño ver como ya eran adultos, Naruto no había tardado mucho en casarse lo cual le había sorprendido de sobremanera pues se casó con la chica Hyuga quien le había parecido la chica más callada del planeta aunque parecía que ambos se entendían y que alguien entendiera al dobe de Naruto era casi un milagro.

Quiso tener un detalle con Sakura, vio su cara de emoción al escucharla charlar con Yamanaka acerca de su boda, al menos debía hacer que Sakura se sintiera bien, después de todo lo que él le había hecho; le había preguntado si quería ir a la boda de su mejor amiga, y al saber que así lo deseaba entonces tendría que decirle al Hokage que debía posponer las misiones, se sentó en la sala de su  casa y abrió y cerró el brazo nuevo, era extraño, respondía, sentía pero no se sentía bien de tenerlo.

Se dispuso a seguir con la limpieza, hasta que encontró algunas fotos que había podido rescatar así como fotos que él tenía recientes, con su equipo, Taka, pero la dejó a un lado cuando vio la foto del equipo 7, Sakura sonriente al igual que Kakashi debajo de esa máscara mientras que Naruto y él estaban mirando a diferentes partes con la cara de pocos amigos, comenzó a rebuscar más fotos y encontró otras de Taka, el equipo 7 y su expresión serena cambió a una totalmente sorprendida al ver muchas fotos de su familia, su madre con él e Itachi, los cuatro: su padre, madre, su hermano y él,  una foto en la que aparece su padre charlando con Itachi y él. Sasuke apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, sentía que no podría respirar, se quedó unos minutos así y acomodó las fotografías en su habitación, menos la de Taka, esa la guardó en un cajón, estaba por tirar la caja cuando se dio cuenta que había más fotos y ninguna tenía marco, eran más que anda del equipo 7, los tres de espaldas, en una aparecían Sakura y Naruto discutiendo con Kakashi mientras él estaba de brazos cruzados, había una última en la que Naruto parecía hablar con Kakashi y éste parecía bastante aburrido, lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que él estaba al lado de Sakura no la miraba a la cara pero tenía una cara de total atención y Sakura estaba totalmente emocionada de que él pareciera interesado.

—El río

Sasuke sonrió al poder recordar algo de esa conversación, Sakura había mencionado que cerca de un bosque que estaba en los límites de la aldea había un río con agua clara y bastante tranquilo, al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de que él era aficionado a los paseos.

.

.

.

Le había costado un poco pero Sasuke pudo dormir un poco después de haber limpiado la casa, acomodar fotos y comer algo, había despertado y como una sospechosa casualidad alguien llamaba a la puerta, atendió y notó que eran los mensajeros del Hokage.

Sakura llevaba sin saber de Sasuke dos semanas, había hablado con Ino acerca del hecho de que él le había preguntado si quería asistir a la boda de la rubia.

—No es justo frentona, acapararás miradas por llegar del brazo de Sasuke-kun.

Ino resopló  y sopló sus mejillas pero Sakura negó.

—No seas tonta, él sólo quiere que asista, no dijimos nada de ir juntos.

Ino abrió la boca pero la cerró, tenía algo de razón el comentario de Sakura y más si tomaban en cuenta que era Sasuke de quien hablaban, la rubia sonrió y miró a su amiga.

—Debes convencerlo de que asista, sería lindo verlos juntos.

Rodó los ojos y salió apenas le dijeron que estaba mejor, negó al momento en el que Shizune le decía que no había problema y podrían arreglar el “detalle”.

—Por algo pasó, creo que es mejor así

Hacia una semana y media que había vuelto de la misión con una herida que a él le pareció insignificante: había perdido el brazo debido a una pelea con varios shinobi, fue un golpe de suerte para sus enemigos, pero fue el primero y el último pues después, acabó con todos y cada uno de ellos, había pedido a Shizune que no dijeran nada a nadie sobre el brazo, aunque ambos se referirían a cierta ninja médico, cuando salió de su casa se encontró con Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun tu brazo, ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke suspiró y se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Estoy bien, siento que ya me estorbaba y unos idiotas me hicieron un favor.

Como pudo haberlo predicho, el rostro de Sakura se contrajo mostrando sorpresa.

—Creí que yo iría a cuanta misión…

—Lo sé, pero al parecer Kakashi creyó que no podía esperar, no fue gran cosa y agradeceré que no mencionemos lo del brazo, me siento mejor así

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke y asintió, bajó un poco la cabeza mientras se disponía a irse ya que era obvio que él necesitaba descansar.

—Sakura ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, sonrió a Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar, si bien el semblante de Sasuke era el mismo, alguien bastante serio, reservado, sus acciones dejaban ver más comprensión aunque no podía evitar notar esa mirada que era una mezcla de molestia y duda, a él le estaba costando mucho hacer todo eso.

—Al menos no fue algo que puso en peligro en tu vida, debiste llegar al instante sino hubieras perdido mucha sangre y aun seguirías en el hospital.

No dijo nada pero Sakura no se sentía ansiosa, triste o decepcionada, aun con el silencio y la mirada seria de Sasuke se sentía bastante cómoda con ese silencio, pues la mirada de Sasuke parecía serena y su andar, no parecía tenso, en alerta o incluso enojado, al parecer el viaje si había hecho algo en Sasuke aunque había algo en su mirada, había mucha melancolía.

Llevaban caminando un rato, entre comentarios de Sakura respecto al hospital, su casa, así como la boda de Ino, Sasuke se limitaba a asentir o simplemente murmurar un “hmp”  de vez en cuando, le tranquilizaba escuchar la voz de Sakura así como el hecho de que ella no parecía nerviosa por los silencios ocasionales, cuando estaban cerca de las afueras parecía que Sakura conocía el rumbo pues sus cejas alzadas y ese ligero rubor parecía que tenía una idea del lugar.

Llegaron al bosque y se internaron en él y hasta que llegaron a la orilla del río, Sasuke se recargó en el tronco de un árbol y Sakura respiró hondo, exhaló en un suspiro y sonrió al chico.

—Recuerdo haberte mencionado este río, el bosque, es hermoso, todo se ve tranquilo como si aquí no hubiera llegado nada.

Sakura había dicho algo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, tenía razón, el lugar parecía haber sido inmune al paso del tiempo.

El pelinegro se acercó a Sakura para estar a su lado, Sakura sintió escalofríos y desvió su mirada aun cuando estaba segura de que él no la estaba mirando, ella sólo pensaba en lo romántica que parecía todo, pero sabía que pedirle un beso a Sasuke sería como hablarle a la pared, se sentiría patética, además ¿Ella pidiendo algo tan significativo como un beso a Sasuke Uchiha? Ni si quiera podría, bueno, podría, pero se enfrentaría a un rotundo rechazo.

Sasuke se quedó observando el río, recordó el ataque de esos ninja, y cómo había agradecido de que Sakura no hubiera ido, sentía que podrían haber terminado pronto pero al mismo tiempo el sentiría que habría que estar pendiente de ella cada segundo.

Recordó entonces las fotos y un pensamiento lo embargó ¿Hace cuánto que había sido la última vez? ¿La última vez que en verdad lo quería y no lo habían forzado, sorprendido o fastidiado con eso?  Miró a Sakura y vio que estaba igual de indecisa que él.

—Sakura

Ella se giró al instante y lo observó, ladeó su cabeza esperando una respuesta.

—Puedo… —el pelinegro la observaba a los ojos y Sakura sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza —¿Puedo abrazarte?

La cara de Sakura adquirió un tono tan rojo como la ropa que llevaba para sus misiones, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, levantó débilmente sus brazos que parecían temblar, Sasuke se acercó y la abrazó, rodeó su cintura con su brazo y se impresionó de lo pequeña y delicada que era, el olor tan fresco y relajante de ella, así como un ligero olor dulce tan sutil, era tan cálida, cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodeándolo, las manos tocando suavemente su espalda, Sasuke destensó sus hombros, un muy lento y dejó escapar un reconfortante suspiro de sus labios, Sakura había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho y él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, cerró sus ojos un momento y observó a la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada tan…

Sasuke la abrazó unos segundos más y se alejó poco a poco, se sentó en el césped y desvió la mirada, su mejillas estaban rosadas,  lo sentía, Sakura se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, se quedaron observado el río unos minutos y Sasuke pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, haciendo que diera un respingo pero se acoplara de una manera tan natural, ninguno se miró, parecían bastante apenados, Sakura sentía que poco le faltaba para volver a temblar de nervios y Sasuke simplemente tenía las mejillas con un ligero tono rosado pero eso era demasiado para él.

Ambos estaban nerviosos pero ninguno quería alejarse, después de un momento se acostumbraron y observaban el río, Sakura pareció propicio seguir mencionando algunas cosas de lo que estaba pasando en la aldea, más que nada comentarios, chismes así como hablar de ella misma, de cómo le calmaba el sonido del río, que agradecía la invitación al río.

—Han sido días ajetreados en el hospital pero al menos aun duermo 7 horas, y me gusta estar atendiendo a pacientes porque de no hacerlo estaría escuchando a Ino todo el día y me volvería loca, sobre el vestido, el banquete, los invitados, las damas, regalos e insiste en que quiere que yo vaya acompañada de alguien— Sakura sentía que ya era suficiente y probablemente él entendería el mensaje pero su expresión no había cambiado. —Podría pedirle a Tenten pero ella irá con Lee, no me molesta ir sola, de hecho no encontraría la diferencia pues ya en la recepción todos estamos juntos.

—Puedo acompañarte si tanto insistes.

La pelirrosa lo miró, primero sorprendida, luego feliz y después indignada.

—Yo no he insistido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No, claro que no—Sakura alzó ambas cejas al ver una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

—Bueno, ya que no tengo más opciones, seré amable y aceptaré tu invitación.

Ambos se miraron un instante y Sakura lo abrazó, Sasuke correspondió de manera casi imperceptible el abrazo, de la misma manera en la que sonreía.

**_Cause you and and me on this frozen sea we slide, slide.... /Por que tu y yo, en éste helado mar, no deslizamos…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es sólo una canción, la recomiendo, se llama Slide y es de Jake Bugg
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, en verdad quisiera saber su opinión.


	4. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, they won't catch me and you

**_Me and You_ **

Después de la extraña “invitación” se sonrieron el uno al otro y siguieron observando el río, Sasuke había apartado su brazo de los hombros de ella, Sakura cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando cómo si quisiera estar en contacto con todo a su alrededor: Sasuke, el sonido del río, el de las ramas de los arboles moviéndose debido al viento, el lejano cantar de las aves.

Sakura miró a Sasuke de nuevo, con miedo de que la sorprendiera observándolo y le dijera algo pero el parecía mantener la vista perdida en el río, Sakura mordió su labio inferior y bajó la vista, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como él flexionaba la rodilla y apoyaba su brazo sobre él.

­— ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho no dijo nada, estaba con la mirada al frente pensando en cómo podría comenzar ¿con qué comenzar?

—Es bien sabido que es bueno hablar… y escuchar pero hay que empezar por uno mismo- Sakura se inclinó un poco para ver su reacción y suspiro –Yo… yo he hablado mucho o la mayoría del tiempo.

Sasuke bajó su rodilla y su mano se apoyó en el césped.

—No creí que el río se quedaría intacto después de tantos ataques, guerras o los mismos años.

Había algo de aburrimiento en su voz, Sakura dio por hecho que esa era su respuesta final pero se sorprendió cuando siguió hablando.

—Hay muchas cosas en la aldea que si bien han sido reconstruidas ni si quiera se nota, hay cosas que la gente olvida y otras que no.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca de preocupación ante tales comentarios pues sonaban con un ligero tono de reproche, debía ser paciente, además tanto ella como Sasuke habían pasado por varias cosas, él en especial, sus padres su hermano… acercó sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas.

—La boda es en menos de un mes.

Sasuke asintió ante el comentario, levantó su mano y la puso encima de la mano de Sakura quien apretó sus labios, sorprendida y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa inmensa.

—Podría acompañarte para comprar algo para la ceremonia, claro si tú quieres, yo… bueno ya tengo que ponerme—mintió pero sabía que no ganaba diciendo que lo tenía o no, se golpeó mentalmente ¿Entonces para qué lo dijo?

— ¿Fue por el asunto de la Luna que Naruto se casó con la chica Hyuga?

Sakura no comprendió su pregunta o más bien quería creer que esa forma en lo que lo dijo no era de manera despectiva respecto a Hinata, ella sonrió.

—Creo que fue más bien que gracias a ello Naruto se quitó la venda de los ojos y vio que Hinata siempre había estado allí para él, creo que todos sabíamos que ella se desvivía por él pero Naruto nunca se ha caracterizado por notar ese tipo de cosas o de notar algo importante, se dio cuenta de todo lo que Hinata había hecho por él y lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por todos.

Sakura suspiró al recordar todo lo que había pasado, era una historia no tan distinta a la suya

—Comenzaron a salir, a hablar aunque no tardaron mucho en comprometerse, son el uno para el otro, Hinata tiene lo que Naruto no y que él necesita y viceversa.

Sakura no soltó la mano de Sasuke en ningún instante, pensó que por esos comentarios él se levantaría dando como concluido el paseo pero al contrario sintió como apretó de forma suave el agarre de su mano, el muchacho se inclinó hacia atrás sólo un poco.

—Ese reemplazo y…

—Sasuke-kun, Sai nunca fue tu reemplazo, nunca lo vimos así y cuando llegó siempre recalcábamos que él no sería tú, no… no hay nadie como tú.

Sasuke desviaba la mirada a todas direcciones pero ninguna de ellas era hacia Sakura quien suspiró y se acercó a Sasuke para colocar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Nadie creyó que Sai desarrollaría sentimientos por alguien pero de la noche a la mañana los veías caminar por la aldea, tomados de la mano, Sai parecía no ser tan insensible y su sonrisa ya no era tan desesperante sin mencionar que la cerda parecía estar totalmente relajada en cualquier momento—Sakura suspiró — creo que todos ya lo veíamos venir, era cuestión de tiempo.

—Hn

“Hn” fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo, Sakura lo miró incrédula pero sabía que no podría conmover a Sasuke con esas historias.

Unos diez minutos después ambos se levantaron y comenzaron el camino de vuelta, no iban tomados de la mano, no se lanzaban miradas intensas pero había algo, Sakura lo sentía y no eran simples imaginaciones, había algo.

Caminaron en dirección a la casa de Sakura, ambos sentían las miradas de varias personas en ellos, muchos les sonreían, otros los miraban con recelo y otros más con el ceño fruncido aunque esa mirada era más dirigido al hombre que iba al lado de la discípula de la quinta.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos se miraron durante un instante, Sakura sonreía de manera nerviosa, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Gustas pasar a tomar algo ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Te veré mañana cuando salgas del hospital.

Sakura asintió pero antes de corregirlo, Sasuke ya había dado media vuelta y se había ido, ella resopló pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a entrar a su casa.

—Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenida Sakura ¿Sasuke-kun no quiso pasar?

Sakura se detuvo ante el comentario de su madre, el tono de voz había sido ¿calmado?

Recordó la última vez, hace años cuando su padre decía que no entendía como su brillante hija estaba enamorada de un desertor y su madre había apoyado ese comentario.

Sakura miró a su madre quien le sonreía, no importa cuánto se quejara su madre, Sakura la seguía viendo como una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y el cabello de un castaño rubio.

Su padre en cambio, podría decir que fue atractivo cuando era un joven de diesiciete años pero con esa barba y cabello incluso Sakura sabía que el aspecto de su padre rayaba en lo… raro, Kizashi Haruno salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té.

—No… yo… - Sakura se congeló pues no sabía que decirle a su madre, no era una discusión pero era claro que no sería un comentario al aire.

Su mamá se sentó en la sala y le hizo una señal de que se acercara, ladeó su cabeza en dirección a su esposo y él se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca, a diferencia de su esposa, él no tenía una expresión seria, simplemente tenía la cara de alguien que esperaba hacer una broma o decir algo banal.

—Creí que papá y tú no estaban de acuerdo— Sakura no quiso esperar más y bombardeó a su madre con ese comentario, Mebuki Haruno asintió mientras dejaba el vaso de té en la mesita que tenía enfrente de ella.

—No—Mebuki miró a su esposo y él asintió como dándole a entender que podía proseguir— no lo estábamos pero es difícil controlar al corazón, te veíamos insegura por no estar a la altura, estar triste porque te decía molestia, llorar cuando se fue, te escuchaba llorar porque lo extrañabas, tu padre y yo no entendíamos que por qué una persona como él se merecía las lágrimas de nuestra princesa

Sakura frunció el ceño pero sentía su labio inferior temblar, lo mordió con fuerza, su padre por su parte suspiró, su nena era tan transparente aun o al menos con ellos se inclinó un poco y levantó el dedo índice.

—Sin embargo— dijo mirando a su esposa y ella asintió.

—Una como madre comienza a ver todas las maneras habidas y por haber, desde distintos puntos de vista para entender el comportamiento de su hijo y me di — miró a su esposo y extendió su mano— nos dimos a la tarea de reflexionar un poco durante estos meses cuando supimos que volvió, ese niño estaba solo, de la noche a la mañana su felicidad había sido arrancada de manos de su misma sangre, toda la aldea lo sabía, yo no conocía a Mikoto Uchiha como lo hizo la madre de Naruto pero llegué a entablar una o dos conversaciones banales, Sasuke era un niño normal, alegre, dulce – Mebuki pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja –Una madre jamás dejaría solos a sus hijos, entendí que él no era así sólo contigo, era normal tener ese comportamiento, las personas así necesitan más amor de lo que puedas imaginar pero ellos se niegan ¿Qué tal… Qué tal si vuelven a perder de nuevo a un ser querido?

Ambas se quedaron calladas, su madre alzó la vista hacia el televisor pero lo que realmente veía era su foto de boda, allí estaba ella un poco más joven, su esposo con una enorme sonrisa y sus padres, su esposo se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina  para traer otra taza de té o más bien llorar en la cocina debido al momento tan emotivo que madre e hija estaba teniendo, su esposa y él querían hablar de eso con Sakura e iba ser él quien lo diría pero al practicarlo con su esposa no pudo, tartamudeaba, comenzaba a divagar o simplemente decía que no podría hacerlo.

—Posees una gran capacidad de amar Sakura, el amor que llamamos incondicional termina agotándose y tu simplemente lo maduraste, llegaste a amar sin esperar nada a cambio, cuidar sin esperar que en un futuro cuiden de ti—Mebuki miró a su hija con los ojos cristalizados y rio al ver que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

—Tú debes ser feliz y si él te hace feliz yo lo seré, tu padre también lo será querida, yo sé que Sasuke sigue siendo un niño que quiere un abrazo pero siente miedo de darlo o incluso pedirlo

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de su madre y no pudo evitar llorar, pues tenía razón, sólo a solas Sasuke le había pedido un abrazo, Mebuki acarició la mejilla de su hija, justo cuando iba a agregar algo más su esposo entró y aun con la voz entrecortada proclamó.

—Pero a la mínima muestra de descortesía conmigo o contigo, papá atacará

Sakura enarcó una ceja y su madre se levantó alzando el puño y asintiendo

— Retiraré todo lo dicho, TODO, Sakura y no habrá fuerza en este mundo que haga que cambie de parecer.

Su padre se acercó a abrazar a su hija y ella aceptó el abrazo, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, era como si de la nada todo estuviera tornándose… color rosa, era extraño y hasta daba miedo pero ¿En verdad era malo? Ilusionarse y simplemente caer al duro suelo, no, debía disfrutarlo, otras veces cayó o resbaló pero siempre supo levantarse, su padre pasó su mano por su espalda y como si hubiera presionado un botón, Sakura dio un respingo, acordándose de lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

—Iré a la boda de Ino con Sasuke

Su padre retiró la mano y abrió sus ojos como platos, por otra parte, su madre abrió la boca y acto seguido sonrió emocionada, sus padres se miraron chocaron palmas, Sakura abrió la boca e hizo una mueca ¿Esos eran sus padres? Estuvo a punto de decirle algo acerca que dejaran de abochornarla pero se contuvo a ver como sus padres asintieron y su madre adoptaba una pose retadora, señalándola  con su dedo índice

— ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? Debemos buscarte un vestido hermoso, iré por  Ino, tenemos una tarde-noche de chicas, Kizashi, amor te dije que todas esas veces ahorrando demasiado dinero iba a rendir frutos, puedo escuchar las campanas.

Su padre lloriqueaba y asentía ante los comentarios de su esposa.

—Ese Sasuke Uchiha— Kizashi murmuraba el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez.

Sakura enarcó una ceja ante el cambio de humor de su madre y sintió escalofríos al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

—Mamá, tal vez algunas tiendas ya estén cerradas…

—Bien, llamaré a Ino, mañana es una mañana de chicas, dile a Tsunade-sama que enserio es de vida o muerte….

—Mamá!!! Tranquila ¿sí? Podremos ir en la mañana, es día libre y el de Ino también, no es necesario molestar a Tsunade-shisou, no es la gran cosa.

—Claro que lo es— su padre la interrumpió. —Mi princesa debe ser la mejor vestida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Se supone que la mejor vestida debe ser la novia.

—Tú también eres una novia, Sakura—

El comentario de su padre hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojo intenso.

Su madre se detuvo un momento observando la escena y asintió, después obligó a  su hija a llamar a su amiga, Sakura no quería pero su madre no le había dado opción.

Después de unos cinco minutos escuchando las quejas de la madre de Ino, sobre los arreglos florales, sobre su vestido, sobre sus hermanos y demás, creyó que ya debía pasarle el teléfono a su hija, Ino comenzó a hablar sobre que faltaba ya dos semanas para la maldita boda, de sus 10 opciones de vestido  perfecto, se habían reducido  sólo 3 pero que ya sabía cuál era el indicado, mañana iría a recogerlo, entonces Sakura la interrumpió.

—Sasuke irá conmigo a tu boda

Hubo un silencio en la otra línea, Sakura  alejó el teléfono de su oreja y al instante pudo escuchar un chillido de parte de su amiga.

—TE LO DIJE, TE DIJE QUE ERA CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO, MAÑANA TIENES QUE IR CONMIGO A BUSCARTE UN BUEN VESTIDO.

—Por eso mismo te llamaba, estás igual que mi madre.

—Mebuki-San debe acompañarnos ¿Sabes quién más? Kurenai-sensei

—Ino estás loca, esto podemos hacerlo las tres.

—Necesitamos la opinión de una de las mujeres más sexys de la aldea después de mí

Sakura masajeó su sien y contó mentalmente hasta 10, no era necesario tanto escándalo, aceptaría la compañía de su madre (después de todo, la madre de Ino la invitó cuando fueron a ver uno de los muchos vestidos por lo que era normal la presencia de la madre) de su amiga y tal vez de Tenten, Temari o Hinata pero llevar a Kurenai, Tsunade o Shizune era como hacer un gran escándalo por nada.

—Ino, es sólo un vestido y creo que contigo y mi madre somos suficientes

—Vamos frentona, además de mi ayuda necesitamos la de alguien más, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para que al final de la fiesta, Sasuke-kun te dé un gran anillo.

—Ino deberías de dejar de ver novelas, hazme el favor de no armar tanto escándalo y nos veremos mañana temprano.

Colgó antes de que Ino dijera algo que la podría sacar de quicio, iban a comprar un vestido y ya ¿Por qué tenían que tomarlo como una misión rango S? la pelirrosa se acostó en su cama un momento hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Pasa mamá

Mebuki Haruno entró y sin decir nada más abrió el armario de su hija, revisó su tocador, así como un pequeño alhajero, Sakura frunció el ceño pues nada de estas acciones podría traer algo bueno.

—Bueno, entonces mañana iremos por un vestido y un hermoso par de zapatos.

—Mis zapatos no tienen nada de malo.

—Sakura, no querrás usar tacones bajos y luego ponerte de puntillas para que Sasuke-kun te bese

El comentario pareció surtir efecto pues su hija no dijo nada más, la madre de Sakura comenzó a ver toda la ropa de su hija, casi toda era roja y una que otra verde, y es que el cabello de ella era una especie de arma de doble filo ya que tenía un color exótico, liso y éste contrastaba por el color de sus ojos, sin embargo a la hora de ponerse algo más, sólo había ciertos colores que la harían resaltar pero sin verse ridícula o que hubiera estado preparándose por horas.

— ¿Recuerdas el vestido celeste que tenías de niña? No te hacía ver extraña, deberíamos buscar algo celeste ¿Qué te parece algo verde como el suéter que usas de vez en cuando? , es precioso ese color, o un vestido rojo pero de un estilo con holanes, brillos

—Nada de brillos, puede haber holanes pero nada de brillos o escotes pronunciados, mamá no quiero… no quiero ir tan rápido dudo que eso es lo que quiere Sasuke.

Mebuki se sentó en la cama junto a su hija, en realidad no sabía que decir o hacer, conocía muy poco a Sasuke Uchiha, era lindo, no lo negaría pero siempre escuchaba cosas malas de él.

—Ha estado varios años de la aldea y volvió un día, y curiosamente antes de irse te dijo que te buscaría, si fuera para pedirte perdón ya hubiera pasado ¿no?  El volvió por ti, lo siento hija, aquí— su madre tocó su pecho y suspiró— Creo que él es sincero en cierto modo, tu abuelo así era, no el padre de tu papá, mi padre… no lo conociste pero ese hombre era en verdad serio, recuerdo que podía pasar horas y horas junto a él pero el total de palabras que me dirigía eran pocas, no porque estuviera enojado o no me quisiera, a veces los hombres son así de callados pero sus acciones o incluso miradas valen más que mil palabras, deberías ver a tu abuelo cuando me vio con mi kimono de boda

Sakura la miraba sorprendida, ella conocía al abuelo, siempre le sonreía, eso era cierto pero rara vez hablaba, se limitaba a abrazarla, llenarla de regalos.

— ¿Por qué todo este cambio de actitud? — dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos, su madre siempre había sido muy abierta a ella pero había ciertos temas que no mencionaban o evadían pues sabía que la postura de ambas era totalmente diferente.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que todo ha terminado, ya no hay mal tan grande y es tu turno y el de tus amigos a ser totalmente felices, tu padre se dio cuenta que jamás podrá hacer que te fijes en otro chico y bueno, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que no queremos morir sin ver a nuestros nietos.

Sakura le dio la espalda y cubrió su cara con una almohada —Buenas noches mamá.

— ¿No vas a cenar?

Sakura no contestó y Mebuki no insistió, bajó y preparó la cena.

* * *

 

Caminaba por las calles con la mirada serena de siempre pero por dentro su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, no había querido separarse de ella, era una sensación diferente, cálida, una sensación que no puedes explicar de todo pero no quieres dejar de sentir.

Faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a su casa pero algo lo hizo pensar en el barrio Uchiha, estaba bastante seguro que el lugar seguía siendo un desastre, o peor, lo habían usado para construir más casas y apartamentos, el simple pensamiento de este hecho hacía que sus hombros se tensaran, ese era un lugar único, sólo para los miembros del clan.

“Tú eres todo el clan” una voz dentro de él murmuró eso, tenía razón por más molesto que fuera eso.

—Uchiha-San, el sexto Hokage tiene un mensaje para usted.

Sasuke miró con indiferencia l tipo que le había dado el mensaje, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía quién, llevaba anteojos, el cabello castaño, debía ser uno de los niños que seguían a Naruto.

Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage abrió la puerta.

—Se toca antes de entrar.

—Hn

Sasuke miró al  Hokage, su maestro seguía viéndose igual que siempre, el hecho de que siempre tuviera el cabello color plateado hacia que tuviera un rostro atemporal sin mencionar el hecho de esa máscara que siempre llevaba.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, deberías ser más expresivo, o espero que des las gracias cuando te de esto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y alzó su mano para atrapar lo que su antiguo maestro le había lanzado, abrió la palma de su mano encontrándose con un pequeño manojo de llaves que estaban juntas gracias a unos llaveros, uno con el símbolo del clan uchiha y otro que parecía una simple piedra ónix pero al girarla se dio cuenta que tenía tallada una flor de Sakura, Sasuke frunció el ceño, no sabía que le enojaba más, que le arrojara unas llaves o que el tipo se entrometiera en su vida.

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños o más bien, felices cumpleaños atrasados, son las llaves de tu nueva casa en el barrio Uchiha, nos hiciste un gran favor saliendo a pasear hoy pues pudimos transportar tu pertenencias así como comprar unas más, consideralo como un regalo de mi parte y de Naruto y no como una deuda pues si bien nadie en todos estos años tocó el dinero que perteneció al clan y creímos que usaríamos todo pero, no fue así, es un día de suerte.

Sasuske se limitó a enarcar una ceja, con un “Sasuke, restauramos el barrio Uchiha y además te daremos una especie de herencia” hubiera sido suficiente, el pelinegro suspiró exasperado, ladeó su cabeza

—Gracias Kakashi.

Dio una media vuelta y tomó la perilla de la puerta pero una interrogante aterrizó en su mente

—Habrá una misión pronto

Kakashi se rascó la coronilla y negó aunque él no lo pudiera ver

—Por ahora no, intenta ser normal.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y salió del lugar con una sonrisa.

Cuando caminaba al barrio Uchiha lo primero que pensó fue en todos los eventos ocurridos pero no sintió esa característica aguja enterrándose en su corazón, su sonrisa se había esfumado pero no esa emoción y es porque sabía que literalmente esto era un borrón y cuenta nueva, podría descansar qué mejor lugar que su casa, recordó el pequeño estanque, la perfecta vista de la luna en su habitación, a Sakura le gustaría…

Sonrió a medias ante ese pensamiento pero lo hizo a un lado ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a la boda si a él no le gustaban esos eventos? aunque, no recordaba la última vez que fue a uno, tal vez tendría cuatro años y se quedó dormido a mitad de la recepción.

Ahora tenía que comprar algo que ponerse y no tenía una maldita idea, tal vez si buena idea de que ella le ayudara.

Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió, no era exacta, de hecho no era madera sino concreto, era grande y moderna… le gustaba en cierto modo, entró y notó que tenía muebles austeros, no demasiados, los necesarios para él, recorrió los pasillos, la cocina, una sala de estar, un cuarto con la televisión, subió las escaleras y encontró lo que sería su habitación, con una enorme cama matrimonial, un mueble en dónde estaban las fotos que él había encontrado en un cajón, todas estaban allí.

Revisó la otra habitación, había tres en total, la segunda tenía una cama individual, no tenía nada de especial hasta que vio un papel sobre la cama, se acercó y la expresión de Sasuke se crispó, el papel tenía un burdo dibujo de un Naruto chibi, la tomó y desdobló la hoja.

“Teme, este cuarto está reservado para mi futuro sobrino o sobrina ni se te ocurra mover algo”

Sasuke entendió al instante la indirecta e hizo añicos el papel ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese dobe?

Tomó una ducha y después de merodear por la casa decidió dormir, mañana vería a Sakura de nuevo, sin notarlo durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Levante Sakura, Ino ya está aquí.

—Sakura vámonos ya

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a su madre y a su amiga al pie de su cama, frunció el ceño y se giró, tenía mucho sueño.

—Ah no, nada de dormir. — Apenas dijo eso e Ino la tomó del tobillo a lo que Sakura se incorporó en la cama.

—Es muy temprano, ¿Irán a abrir cada boutique a gritos?

Su amiga la miró con el ceño fruncido y Sakura no tuvo más opción que levantarse y vestirse.

—Ponte un vestido así será más fácil quitártelo a la hora de medirte los otros.

Sakura rodó los ojos pero de todas maneras obedeció ante la orden de la rubia, al bajar su madre ya tenía un bolso colgado al hombro.

— ¿No desayunaremos? — la pregunta era totalmente inocente pero tanto su madre e Ino la vieron con un odio infinito ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

Sakura no dijo nada más y se fue a abrir la puerta, iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

 

Despertó hasta que los rayos le daban de lleno en el rostro, no recordaba haber dormido así desde hace años, sonrió al ver en dónde había despertado, su casa.

—Teme, abre de una vez

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se levantó, ignoró los golpes que le daba el rubio a la puerta y fue disrecto a lavarse la cara, caminaba rumbo a la cocina cuando se encontró a un chico recargado en la barra, no se había percatado que los golpes a la puerta se habían detenido, Sasuke dirigió su mirada al techo como pidiendo paciencia.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

— ¿Por qué no me abrías?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—Yo pregunté primero, Naruto.

El rubio se sentó en la barra y le sonrió ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

—Parece que alguien está contento, ya tiene su nidito de amor y parece que ayer se escapó con cierta mejor amiga mía.

Si Sasuke reaccionó, Naruto no lo notó al instante sino hasta que el pelinegro desvió la mirada, Naruto volvió a sonreír ante ese hecho.

—Pasaré por alto el hecho de que entraste a mi casa y preguntaré sólo una vez, ¿A qué viniste? No deberías pasar tiempo con tu esposa?

Naruto se sonrojó, bajó y pasó su mano por los hombros de Sasuke

—Teme, vengo a ayudar a mi mejor amigo, debe estar deseoso de recibir consejos de amor.

Sasuke se alejó y lo miró furioso.

—No necesito tales tonterías, Usuratonkachi— Sasuke se dio media vuelta, aún tenía tiempo pues había quedado con Sakura de buscarse algo que ponerse para la boda de Ino Yamanaka, no tenía misiones y le estaba agradando pasar horas con Sakura aun cuando se limitaban a observar un río o comer en compañía de otros ninjas de su edad.

—Bueno, no me des detalles, de todas maneras Sakura ya me dijo todo.

Eso no lo había visto venir, el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho Sakura a ese idiota? ¿Por qué le dijo sea lo que sea que dijo? Estaba por comenzar un interrogatorio cuando sintió como Naruto le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—No seas tonto, Teme, vi a Sakura de camino aquí y le pregunté por ti y como sólo sonrió lo tomé como algo importante ¿Qué tanto han hecho para que tú te pusieras arisco o más de lo normal?

—Nada que te importe, dobe.

—Claro, claro yo pensaba en que podemos ir a tomar algo, hablar de nuestras chicas y como se acerca la boda de Sai podríamos organizarle la despedida de soltero.

—Creo que deberías pasar tiempo con tu esposa y tengo que ir con Kakashi.

—Kakashi puede esperar.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sabía que Naruto le miraba a los ojos cuando hablaban pero de vez en cuando esa mirada azul se dirigía a dónde se suponía estaría su brazo izquierdo, ambos entendían la razón por la que él n había insistido en tener otro brazo.

—Creo que es mi deber, Naruto, debo investigar y debo acabar con todo rastro de Kaguya.

Naruto asintió y se acercó a su amigo.

—Sasuke, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo para ser felices, darnos las oportunidades que no nos dimos en casi 7 años, no digo que olvidemos todo pero nos demos un respiro, mira yo me he dado un tiempo, estoy feliz con Hina-chan pero aún no he olvidado mi sueño de ser Hokage.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Después de bañarme

Naruto asintió y dijo que iría a comprar algo de comida.

* * *

 

—Debí decirle a Naruto que si veía a Sasuke-kun me hiciera el favor de avisarle que no estaré en el hospital.

—No pasa nada— dijeron al unisono, Mebuki e Ino.

Ya habían entrado a dos tiendas y habían hecho que Sakura se midiera un total de ocho vestidos, de color verde, amarillo, celeste o rojo, unos muy cortos, otros muy entallados y otros demasiado voluminosos, Sakura había sugerido ir a comprar los zapatos peros sus centinelas habían dicho que de nada servía comprar los zapatos si no combinaban con el vestido.

—Podríamos comprarnos los zapatos y de allí podríamos guiarnos en la elección del vestido.

Su madre hizo oídos sordos y a Ino no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo aunque en cierto modo su amiga tenía razón, Sakura sentía que ya estaban por terminar de ver todas las tiendas de ropa en todo Konoha, no estaba molesta por andar buscando un vestido pero estaba nerviosa ante la posibilidad de no encontrarlo.

—Y entonces me dijo “Me parecerás hermosa aun cuando vayas a ponerte como Chouji” ¿Qué clase de idiota me dice eso?

—Creo que es la manera de decirte que te amará no importa tu apariencia, te ama a ti, la verdadera ti

—Y qué hay con el “No me importa si el arroz sabe a engrudo”

Mebuki se quedó callada ante la nueva queja de la rubia, Sakura resopló.

—Tal vez porque el arroz si te queda como engrudo.

—Dudo que tu cocines bien— Sakura estaba a punto de renegar cuando escucharon a Mebuki.

—No había visto esta tienda.

Y no, no la habían visto, al menos Sakura y su madre ya que Ino la reconoció al instante y es que en verdad tenía su mente en otros lugares pues de no ser así, simplemente hubieran dado con este lugar.

Ninguna de las mujeres dijo nada al entrar, era una tienda enorme, con muchos vestidos en todas partes, zapatos e incluso accesorios, Sakura tenía la boca abierta y tanto su madre como Ino estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

—Entonces debo empezar a organizar la boda o no

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo, exasperado “¿Por qué no lo mato y ya?” decía una voz en su interior pero el comentario no era enserio.

—Estábamos hablando sobre la aldea, tu boda y las demás aldeas…

Naruto lo miró  como si no comprendiera.

—Teme, anda dime, por favor, seré bueno, por favor, por favor.

Estaban sentados observando el inmenso terreno  que había al frente, sería perfecto para entrenar, recordaba cuando entrenaba con Itachi, él podía entrenar  a sus…

El pelinegro le dio un trago a su té y suspiró.

—Tu sabes cual es la única razón por la que vine a la aldea.

Silencio

Sólo el mover de las hojas hacía que la declaración fuera más impactante, Sasuke dudó que su amigo hubiera entendido por lo que siguió.

—Pero no quiero actuar rápido, he cambiado, lo sé, en estos dos años de viajar me di cuenta de eso pero, ¿Soy capaz?

Parecía como si en cualquier momento el humo comenzaría a aparecer sobre su cabeza, o que ésta estallaría o ambas cosas, después de unos segundo Naruto miró a frente al igual que su amigo.

—Hemos sido capaces de llevar una conversación, me escuchaste toda mi versión de la boda, hablamos de los chicos, y ahora acabamos de hablar de Sakura

—Dije que iría por ella al hospital.

Sasuke se puso de pie pero Naruto lo detuvo.

—Yo la vi en compañía de su madre e Ino, tal vez ya llegaron a casa, eso fue hace casi 4 horas o más.

Al menos no haría el ridículo yendo al hospital y que ella no estuviera allí, aunque si ella ha pasado mucho tiempo esperándolo.

—Creo que tú deberías estar con tu esposa.

—Hina-Chan salió con su hermana— un aura triste rodeó al rubio y Sasuke ahora entendía el por qué estaba allí, no tenía a donde más ir.

—Tal vez ya volvió, largo de mi casa dobe.

* * *

—Dios mío.

—Sakura

La sonrisa en el rostro de las tres mujeres era una obvia señal, era el vestido perfecto.

Era algo suelto, y arriba de la rodilla, la falda era de un rojo sangre y en los bordes había pequeñas y exquisitas rosas bordadas en un hilo negro que combinaba con la parte superior la cual era sin mangas, era negro pero con diminutas flores blancas, las chicas que trabajan allí trajeron unos tacones negros no muy altos, otra trajo un collar con un pequeño dije de lo que parecía una luna. Todas se habían quedado sin habla, era un vestido elegante, juvenil, cómodo, ese vestido junto con lo demás.

—Lo hemos encontrado.

* * *

 

Llegó a la casa de Sakura y tocó la puerta esperando ver su rostro, no sabía ni a donde irían para buscar algo de ropa “decente” pero sabía que después podría invitarla a cenar algo, o bien podrían ir a su casa, ese pensamiento lo inquietó “Qué se supone que haríamos en mi casa? Unas horas con Naruto y siento que me ha contagiado” la puerta hizo el característico ruido al abrirse pero para su sorpresa frente a él estaba un hombre de su estatura, la piel algo morena, tenía un ridículo peinado, una mirada sorprendida, tenía los ojos azules, no podía haberse equivocado de casa aunque tal vez sí.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

El pelinegro no dijo nada, su expresión seria era la misma que siempre, no conocía a ese hombre pero en cierto modo no le sorprendía que él lo conociera.

—Yo estaba buscando a

—A  mi Sakura-Chan no ha llegado pero no creo que tarden ¿Quieres pasar?

“Mi Sakura-Chan”

“MI SAKURA-CHAN”

Ese hombre era el padre de Sakura, el rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció ¿Ese hombre tan… peculiar era el padre de ella? Aunque tenía sentido, su cabello era parecido y la mirada también pero no tenían el mismo color.

—Sakura está con su madre e Ino, salieron hace unas horas pero presiento que ya están en camino, vamos chico— apenas dijo eso y Kizashi Haruno había tocado el hombro de Sasuke, éste se tensó pero sin saberlo, sin entenderlo si quiera, Sasuke Uchiha estaba entrando a la casa de los Haruno.

* * *

—Creo que hemos comprado el mejor vestido de la historia, esos colores son perfectos, apuesto que a Sasuke-kun le encantará

Madre e hija alzaron las cejas ante el comentario de la rubia.

—La despedida de soltera será en dos semanas Sakura, ni se te ocurra ir a alguna mision

Las mujeres seguían hablando de los últimos detalles de la boda.

—Soy la primera del equipo en casarme, yo creí que Shikamaru sería más rápido, quiero decir, él y Temari siempre han sido

—Shikamaru y Temari

—Exacto— la rubia asintió ante el gran comentario de la pelirrosa, su compañero era flojo pero era obvio que había demasiado amor entre ella y la princesa de Suna, exacto… era tan flojo que de seguro pensar en una boda hacía que Shikamaru se limitara a bostezar y decir “Problemático”

—No he visitado a tu madre, creo que debería hacerlo.

—Le encantará que la visite, señora Haruno, mamá está que no puede con los nervios pero creo que con su presencia podría calmarse.

Sakura vio a Naruto caminar solo y hacia ella.

—Sakura-Chan!

Naruto saludó  a las tres, y entonces Naruto reaccionó.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Lo despachaste pronto, Sakura-chan?

Sakura había estado pensando en Sasuke pero hasta ahora había estado preocupada por dónde o qué estaba haciendo, ya era pasado el mediodía, era tarde, casi las seis.

—Yo le dije que estarías en casa— Naruto se excusó, Sakura suspiró como diciendo un “Oh bueno” pero escuchó el quejido de su madre.

—Oh no.

Kizashi Haruno tenía un carácter alegre, tal alegre como Naruto pero llegando a lo exasperante, sólo en una casa, tal vez con hambre y a solas con un Uchiha, con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Nos vemos luego Ino, llamaré a tu madre.

—Adiós Naruto, salúdame a Hinata.

No podían correr, se verían tontas pero, madre e hija se miraron y respiraron hondo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

Llevaban 10 minutos en silencio, estaban sentados en el sillón, la televisión estaba encendida pero ninguno de los dos ponía atención, Sasuke simplemente tenía la vista fija en el reloj de pared, había sido una mala idea.

Kizashi por su parte miraba de reojo a Sasuke y trataba de buscar la manera de hablar con él ¿Qué tenían en común?

—Creo que ya se tardaron.

—Si.

.

.

.

Ese silencio parecía torturar a Kizashi, él no se quedaba callado, podría amenazarlo como el padre y hombre que era pero no, era Sasuke Uchiha por Dios, podría hablarle de Sakura, podría decirle la vez que la niña salió de la bañera corriendo diciendo que era una ninja invisible pero lo único invisible era su ropa, no, Sakura lo odiaría por eso; podría contarle las veces que Sakura lloró por él, las veces que la vio con la mirada perdida, perdida buscando a un chico que tal vez jamás volvería, no, él se pondría a llorar.

—Esto es algo difícil— murmuró en voz baja Kizashi pero Sasuke lo escuchó, quiso decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

Hubo otro corto silencio entre ellos, la televisión brindaba algo parecido entre tensión y ayuda a que no se vieran tan forzados.

_“Oh Ranmaru por que estabas besando a esa lisiada, creí que yo era tu gran amor”_

_“Lo eres mi querida Yuki, yo no besaba a Kaome” apenas dijo eso y Ranmaru besó a Yuki,_

Kizashi enarcó una ceja.

—El postre favorito de Sakura es el anmitsu, si por ella fuera podría comerlo siempre a toda hora y en cualquier momento, creo que yo soy el culpable, a mí me encanta, recuerdo una vez cuando era pequeña que lloró porque le dije que de tanto que lo comía había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, no entendía a qué quería llegar con ese comentario pero la sola imagen de una pequeña Sakura, la pequeña que una vez descubrió observándolo, el pelinegro asintió ante el comentario del hombre.

—Cuando era niña le tenía miedo a las ranas, sólo de ver una comenzaba a gritar y correr por todos lados pero con el tiempo dejó de temerles.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y Kizashi se dio un poco de más confianza.

—Siempre ha sido fuerte pero desde que comenzó a estudiar con la quinta teníamos miedo de que con un solo golpe destruyera la casa o incluso que matara al pobre de Naruto.

—Puede llegar a ser algo intimidante.

Kizashi se sorprendió ante el comentario de Sasuke. —No es nada débil, es la única Jonin de la familia, de niña adoraba jugar a las princesas pero cuando Ino le propuso besar una rana dejó de jugar a eso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el padre de Sakura le dedicó a Sasuke una sonrisa bastante juguetona.

—Ya me dijo que irán juntos a la boda de Ino, ¿tomarán ideas? No estoy en contra de hacer las cosas en grande pero creo que lo mejor sería algo discreto, recuerdo cuando le propuse matrimonio  a Mebuki, me miró como si hubiera dicho algo tonto, le dije que mi cabello y su nombre eran señales suficientes, tendríamos una Sakura— Kizashi comenzó a reír y Sasuke simplemente lo observaba ¿Tomar ideas? ¿Cuál era la maldita prisa?

Se escucharon de nuevo las voces de la televisión.

—Quiero creer que eres un buen novio, Sasuke.

Sasuke fijó su vista en algún lugar dónde el padre de Sakura no pudiera ver su rostro, novio, un buen novio ¿Ya eran novios?

—Oh vamos, no te apenes, apuesto que no te apenas cuando besas a Sakura-Chan, ayer estaba muy contenta cuando llegó.

Sasuke estaba impasible pero por dentro sentía que algo hacía que quisiera gritar, huir, reír nervioso, sonrojarse, darle un golpe como los que Sakura le daba a Naruto.

—Estamos en casa— Sasuke levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, la había visto muchos años atrás, era la madre de Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun— Sakura miró a su padre y después a Sasuke, rezaba porque su padre no hubiera hablado de más, pero podía sentir la incomodidad en el Uchiha, estaba segura que estaba a nada de marcarse cuando su padre y su madre hablaron.

—Entonces… ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre de Kizashi significa presagio y Mebuki creo que significa capullo... por eso el mal chiste-juego de palabras  
> Hey ¿Qué opinan? Acepto cualquier comentario y/o corrección.


	5. Between Kisses and Dreams

**Between Kisses and Dreams**

— ¿Entonces es un sí?

Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a abrir la puerta para sacar sano y salvo a Sasuke de allí, o más bien para que sus padres no comenzaran a indignarse por las pocas palabras que solía usar Sasuke.

Su madre había preguntado si se quedaría a cenar y ambos se habían quedado callados, comenzaron a moverse y Sakura dijo que tenían que apresurarse y Sasuke sólo dio media vuelta y su madre lanzó esa pregunta, la pelirrosa frunció el ceño y miró a su madre, Sasuke por su parte se limitó a girar y ver a Mebuki y Kizashi.

—No tardaremos.

La mujer sonrió y asintió, el hombre de cabello extraño les  mostró su pulgar en alto, Sasuke no los vio pues ya estaba afuera, dejando a una Sakura totalmente atónita.

—Sasuke-kun, si no quieres no te preocupes, insisten pero saben que no has estado mucho tiempo en la aldea, no tienes que… bueno.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar, siguió caminando hasta que él sintió que ya estaban lejos de la casa —Está bien Sakura, no creo que alguien vaya a morir por eso.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y siguió caminando — ¿Cómo sé que eres Sasuke-Kun? Esto es muy… raro.

Ninguno dijo nada aunque sabía que eso hacía que Sakura levantara sospechas cuando llegaron a una tienda de ropa, Sasuke abrió la puerta —Te abracé ayer.

Sakura cubrió sus mejillas tratando de que así no se notara el sonrojo, al entrar se limitaron a observar todos los trajes, Sakura le mostraba unos, le sonreía, le decía que combinarían con sus ojos, la vendedora asentía pero Sasuke se limitaba a mantener esa mirada seria la cual Sakura pronto podía interpretar como un “no”.

Estuvieron así como cinco minutos hasta que Sakura tomó unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color se las tendió a Sasuke.

—No acepto un no como respuesta Sasuke-Kun— le sonrió amablemente pero en su mirada había algo de desafío, Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna pero los tomó, la vendedora le señaló el probador y justo cuando el muchacho entró la mujer sonrió a Sakura.

—Siempre que vienen chicos tienen que venir con su novia, los hombres son más quisquillosos con la ropa que las mujeres.

—Yo eh…

—Estaba a punto de cerrar pero los vi, no pude decir que no, parece que últimamente vienen muchas parejas habrá un event… o cierto, la boda de la joven Yamanaka ¿no es así?

Sakura agradeció que la mujer misma fuera quien cambió el tema, Sakura comenzó a hablar de la boda, a los pocos minutos Sasuke salía, no llevaba la ropa que ella le había dado, se limitó a caminar hacia la caja, la mujer le cobró y Sasuke miró a Sakura quien se levantó y salieron de la tienda.

—Gracias— alcanzó a decir Sakura mientras salían, suspiró, le gustaba caminar cerca de Sasuke-kun pero seguía sin creer que hubiera aceptado la cena con sus padres, no eran novios, no había llevado a nadie a cenar salvo a Ino pero ella no era precisamente su novia o algo así.

—Sasuke-kun, mis padres a veces exageran o dicen cosas sin sentido y te lo digo por si dicen algo tonto o algo que te pueda hacer sentir incómodo— la pelirrosa hizo una mueca pero Sasuke seguía con la vista al frente, era obvio que no diría nada, no sabía por qué pensaba que Sasuke le iba a responder todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, tal vez debería de cambiar la estrategia.

—Cuidado

Sakura no entendió al principio hasta que sintió como se golpeaba la cabeza con algo bastante duro, cerró los ojos y creyó que caería, sintió como alguien tomaba su hombro, se tocó su frente y chilló por lo bajo, se había golpeado con un poste y al parecer Sasuke le había prevenido y ella simplemente estaba en la luna.

—Hmp, molestia

Ella se cubrió su amplia frente como si eso fuera posible, pensó, al menos pudo agradecer que nadie conocido los había visto o el simple hecho de que Sasuke no fuera de los que se reía por ese tipo de cosas.

El golpe había preocupado en cierto modo al pelinegro ya que temía que se desmayara o algo, por lo que pensó en un tema para hablar con ella.

— ¿Cómo te va en el hospital?

Sakura entrecerraba sus ojos y parpadeaba un par de veces asegurándose de que no estaba tan mal y sólo había sido un golpecito.

—Bueno, ayudé a la fundación de una nueva área del hospital, es para niños que sufren de algún trastorno y también ayuda a los niños que han sufrido de pérdidas aunque esa colabora más con el Orfanato, es lindo trabajar con los niños, son… muy dulces aunque hay veces en las que el trabajo es algo pesado, como cuando tengo que hacer guardias, siento que es incluso más pesado que las misiones.

No sabía eso, a decir verdad no sabía mucho de Sakura ahora pues dudaba que fuera la misma de siempre, solía decirle que no había cambiado pero si él lo hizo, ella también, lo demostró durante la guerra, sabía un poco sobre sus gustos y fue por lo que el padre de ella le había dicho, recordó que en las misiones solía hablar con Kakashi sobre su gusto en cuanto a libros o cosas que tuvieran que ver con trivias, recordaba cuando la veía cansada y se tenía que mantener alerta por si se desmayaba y era él quien tenía que sostenerla.

Se sorprendió de recordar ese pensamiento constante en sus antiguas misiones, Sakura se había quedado callada ¿Por qué se distrajo?

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Sasuke se sentía inquieto, no era miedo y  no era molestia, sólo se sentía inquieto, quiso decir algo más pero Sakura ya había abierto la puerta, la noche era algo fría pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, Sasuke pudo sentir la calidez del ambiente así como el olor de la comida que la madre de Sakura  estaba preparando y se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento.

—Estamos en casa

—Bienvenidos— contestó la madre de Sakura al instante en el que su hija saludó, Sasuke no sabía si quedarse al lado de ella o simplemente quedarse en dónde estaba y esperar a convertirse en una de las decoraciones de la casa

—Sakura ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme?

Sakura se giró a ver a su madre y después a Sasuke pero éste fue llamado por su padre.

Sasuke caminó en dirección a la sala dónde… el padre de Sakura, Sasuke sintió algo extraño cuando la palabra suegro atravesó su mente.

—Ven aquí Sasuke ¿Qué programa te gusta ver? — Sasuke lo miró confundido y el hombre de cabello rosáceo simplemente movió la palma de su mano como si así esfumara cualquier duda.

—Bueno pondría algún deporte pero supongo que de que serviría si puedes practicarlo —Kizashi entonces cambió el canal en el que parecían hablar de lugares turísticos en Kumogakure.

—He estado pensando en tomar unas vacaciones, ir con Mebuki, Sakura puede cuidarse sola pero no lo sé aunque sería bueno volver a ver Kumo después de tanto.

—Usted ha ido a Kumogakure? — Tal vez para no hacerlo sentir mal, Sasuke sintió que lo mejor sería preguntarle algo más que sólo asentir

—De hecho nací allí, cuando mis padres murieron me mudé con mis tíos aquí a Konoha y conocí a Mebuki, voy de vez en cuando por el trabajo pero sería bueno ir de vacaciones, podrías cuidar a Sakura por nosotros—acto seguido Kizashi le guiñó el ojo a Sasuke y él estuvo por decirle algo cuando Mebuki carraspeó no muy lejos de ellos

—La cena ya está lista

Mebuki y Sakura  se miraban la una a la otra sabiendo que su padre sólo quería molestar a Sasuke, esperaba que el conversara de una manera amena y divertida, Sakura sólo rodó los ojos al pensar en eso, debía admitir que Sasuke no era de ese tipo de chicos, no lo sería, pero no había nada de malo en eso.

El padre de Sakura parecía ansioso de hacer un comentario cuando su esposa lo distrajo.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Sakura se extrañó ante la pregunta de su madre pero su padre pronto explicó sus planes de viajar a Kumo.

—Tal vez volvamos pronto para la boda de tu amiga y ser chapero…

Escucharon cómo tocaban la puerta y por un momento Sakura no supo si su corazón se había parado o no, se levantó sin ignorar el hecho de sentir las mejillas rojas.

Atendió a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver allí a Yume, era a hermana menor de Megumi, una de sus pacientes.

—Sakura-sama por favor, algo anda mal con  Megu-chan — dijo entre jadeos y las mejillas coloreadas, parecía que había corrido un gran tramo, apenas dijo y Yume comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital.

Sakura no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y emprendió su camino hacia el hospital.

Sasuke  se levantó unos segundos después y vio que ella se había ido.

—Apuesto a que es la hija de Kira, desde que la vi se notaba que era muy frágil ¿Sasuke quieres que te sirva más té? Después podrías llevarle algo a Sakura, se fue y está comenzando a refrescar.

—Seguro

.

.

.

Corrió por los pasillos, tanto enfermeras como médicos se apartaban para que ella llegara a dónde estaba Megumi, cuando abrió la puerta de la sala de operación el olor a sangre la puso un tanto inquieta, se colocó la bata que le ofrecían y unos guantes.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Parece que el bebé está teniendo problemas para nacer, su pulso es muy débil.

.

.

.

Se había quedado sólo una hora más con los padres de Sakura, le hablaban de todas las reformas que había hecho Kakashi a la aldea, cómo había más y más personas llegando, más que nada comerciantes, civiles así como empresarios pues buscaban hacer negocios en la Aldea.

Por un momento Kizashi y Sasuke se quedaron charlando a solas pues la madre de Sakura había insistido en subir a buscarle un sueter a Sakura.

—Espero y puedas quedarte un buen tiempo, creo que tú y ella tienen mucho que platicar, está bastante emocionada por ir contigo a la boda de su mejor amiga y creo que tú también, las personas cambian aunque debo decir que mi florecita lo hizo primero que tu pero tal vez tardó un poco más.

Sasuke se sorprendió de ese momento de lucidez de parte de ese hombre a quien él ya veía como alguien amable y extrovertido pero no por eso dejaba de ser algo molesto e ingenuo como Naruto, sintió una extraña sensación y creyó que se había sentido ofendido pero en realidad se sentía algo avergonzado ante esa observación tan acertada, se limitó a sonreírle al hombre que había frente a él y asentir lentamente.

—Sasuke, aquí tengo un suéter para Sakura, te daría algo de té pero de seguro ella insistirá en tomar algo de café allá así como algo dulce.

Se quedaron en el marco de la puerta al despedirlo.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, ya sea a comer o cenar, Sakura puede decirme lo que más te gusta comer y lo prepararé

Sasuke asintió sin saber que decir —Cualquier cosa que prepare me gustará — no era del todo cierto, odiaba las cosas dulces y las cosas que fueran demasiado picantes pero no creía que sería buena idea mantenerse en esa posición.

No agregaron más y Sasuke comenzó a caminar directo al hospital.

. . .

Lo tomó con cuidado y cortó el cordón umbilical y se lo quitó del cuello de una manera rápida pero sin ser descuidada, escuchó al bebé llorar y Sakura suspiró al ver al pequeño llorar con tanta fuerza, lo contempló durante unos segundos, tenía el cabello de un color parecido a la arena, del mismo color que Takei, el novio de Megumi pero la forma del rostro del pequeño y la nariz eran de ella; Sakura puso el bebé en los brazos de la enfermera que había a su lado.

—Báñalo y ponle algo de la ropa que ha traído la hermana de Megu— Hubiera querido ponerlo en los brazos de Megu pero ella estaba casi inconsciente, se acercó para ayudarla, sus signos vitales parecían mejorar pero de una manera lenta, de todas maneras estaba fuera de peligro.

—Estará bien, iré a informar a Takei y a Yume.

.

.

.

No sabía si entrar o quedarse allí, Sakura debía estar loca si pensaba entrar al trabajo cuando aún el día no terminaba, Naruto le había dicho que era algo obsesiva en el hospital “¿Y si sale por alguna otra puerta?” Podría detectar su chakra y así saber dónde estaba, vio que no había mucha gente afuera, podrían sospechar algo por lo que decidió entrar.

Los pasillos estaban bien iluminados y completamente blancos, no era recepción, pues había entrado por la puertas traseras, dónde recibían a personas de urgencias, subió los escalones y entonces vio a algunas personas viendo por una ventana de gran tamaño, se acercó por mera curiosidad de qué era lo que les causaba esa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mira que preciosa es tu hija.

—Tu hijo es tan lindo, sus mejillas son tan adorables.

Sasuke entonces vio a los bebés que había allí, estaban dormidos, no entendía cómo esas dos personas podían distinguir a sus hijos de entre tantos, todos eran iguales, pequeños, mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Cuál de ellos es su hijo? — Preguntó la chica que estaba allí, Sasuke la miró sin saber que contestar.

—Yo…

—Oh, aun no nace? — le interrumpió el hombre — Es algo estresante estar esperando en la sala, espero y todo salga bien, cuando es el primer bebé siempre sientes que llevará una eternidad, sé de eso, soy padre por segunda vez.

—Felicidades— dijo Sasuke sin saber cómo sentirse ante esos comentarios del hombre.

—Vamos Takei, debes ir a ver a Megu y él debe estar deseoso de ver a su esposa.

Ambos se marcharon y Sasuke se quedó observando de nuevo a los bebés.

Tal vez su padre lo llegó a diferenciar de los demás bebés, él era más parecido a su madre, recordaba a Itachi decir que de pequeño el creyó que sería una copia de él.

Observó a los bebés, unos llevaban mantas rosas y otros tantos mantas celestes, observó a una de ellas, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, se podía ver que tenía cabello de color violeta, era muy pequeña, sonrió débilmente ¿Cómo es que las personas, sin excepción eran así de pequeñas e indefensas? la idea de ser padre cruzó por su cabeza y se sintió totalmente extraño, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad pero ahora, no, seguía siendo una mala idea, él era acechado por personas que querían saber el secreto detrás del sharingan, qué podrían hacerle a un niño, si alguien llegaba a hacerle daño.

“Sakura no dejaría que le pasara nada”

Sus hombros se tensaron y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda “Sakura”, había pensado en Sakura defendiendo a su hijo si él no llegara a estar cerca pero, apretó el sueter que llevaba en su mano, cómo es que él…

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

Llevaba una bata, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y estaba cruzada de brazos, Sasuke creyó que era más porque la bata no abrigaba tanto.

—Tu madre creyó que tendrías frío y yo… sería muy tarde para cuando salieras del hospital.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y sonrió, se acercó y se quitó la bata mientras extendía su brazo para tomar el suéter, se lo puso y miró a Sasuke.

—Estaba por irme de hecho, Megumi ya está bien, tuvo un niño hermoso, ella estaba tan nerviosa.

Se percató que Sasuke estaba en la planta del segundo piso como si nada, era probable qe entrara por otra parte y estaba viendo a los recién nacidos, ella se acercó a la ventana y los observó por sí misma.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que atendí un parto, estaba tan nerviosa y creí que sería lo más incómodo que haría pero no, yo soy la persona que sostiene esa nueva vida, soy quien le da la primera bienvenida, a ese pequeño bebé, que es el fruto del amor tan profundo que se profesan sus padres — se encogió de hombros recordando unas pocas ocasiones —Bueno, el amor que se profesó sólo un instante pero fue tan fuerte.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y volvió a ver a los bebés — ¿Cómo es que los diferencian? Todos se parecen.

Sakura rio y se encogió de hombros —No sabría explicarlo pero lo hacen también como cuando el bebé llora al nacer y deja de llorar al instante cuando su mamá lo tiene en brazos.

Sakura pensó en si ella podría reconocer a sus propios hijos, tal vez si y más si tenían el mismo color de su cabello, miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que en verdad era tarde, tendría tiempo para dormir y volver al trabajo.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa

Sasuke asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

—Mañana estarás ocupada.

Podría haber sonado como una afirmación pero Sasuke miró a Sakura y ella se dio cuenta que era más bien una pregunta, ella asintió.

—Sí, yo estaba pensando en que podríamos salir a comer a no ser que tengas algo en mente.

Sasuke pensó un poco y suspiró.

—Naruto había dicho algo sobre hablar conmigo pero no creo que dure tanto.

—No te preocupes, creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas que contarse, puedo encontrarlos después.

Sakura meditó unos segundos sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

—Siento mucho si mis papás dijeron algo que te hubiera incomodado, papá es, bueno es bastante irritante sin proponérselo y hace juegos de palabras sin sentido— Esperaba que su madre lo estuviera regañando por lo que sea haya podido haber molestado a Sasuke.

—Son agradables, no creí que habías heredado el cabello rosa de tu padre.

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura rio ante el comentario.

—Y él lo heredó de su madre, aunque mi abuela lo tenía de un rosa un poco más intenso, tal vez el color va disminuyendo con las generaciones, sólo espero que mis hijos no lo hereden ni los niños ni las niñas.

Pasarían por las mismas burlas, incluso si no heredaran su monstruosa frente, el cabello era muy llamativo y no quería pensar en la idea de que un niño heredara su cabello ¿Y si lo heredaba con la misma forma que el de su padre?.

—Es un color único, al igual que sus portadores.

Sakura sentía que su corazón se había detenido y Sasuke sentía como su corazón latía como loco cada segundo que pasaba, no sentía su cara arder pero creyó que Sakura podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón, no podía decir más por lo que siguió caminando y sintió como Sakura entrelazaba su mano con la suya, respiró hondo y sostuvo su mano, era suave, delicada, ella tenía dedos delgados.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura ella se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Sasuke, te veré pronto.

.

.

.

Sakura repitió lo acontecido del día de ayer casi tres veces, Ino no quería que se le escapara ningún detalle de lo que había pasado cuando ella se había ido, se emocionaba cuando llegaba al final y Sakura no podía hacer más que sonreír de la misma manera.

—No se te ocurra casarte pronto o todos olvidarán mi maldita boda, frentona

—Ino cerda no me va a pedir matrimonio.

—Aun no

Sakura rodó los ojos y comenzaba a releer el informe de uno de los pacientes y anotaba cosas en unos papeles aparte.

—Podría decirle a Sai que lo invite a su despedida de soltero, no creo que Sasuke tenga algo más importante que hacer este fin de semana, tú estarás con nosotras.

Los papeles casi caen al suelo y Sakura estuvo malabareando durante unos segundos con la pluma.

—Ayer dijiste que tu despedida era en dos semanas y la boda en tres.

Ino enarcó una ceja

—Y se supone eres mi mejor amiga, la despedida es en dos días y la boda será la próxima semana y más le vale a Sasuke, no, más le vale a Kakashi no darle una misión a Sasuke, aunque no creo, todo parece relativamente tranquilo así que Sasuke debe destensarse un poco, podrías darle un masaje, Sakura.

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?

.

.

.

—Y entonces cuando abrí la puerta, me llegó el olor a ramen, ¡RAMEN! Hina-chan me había hecho ramen  y era el más delicioso que había probado en mi vida

Tanto Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron a Naruto cómo si se tratara de un simple mueble ¿Había vencido a una “Diosa”, tenía un zorro de nueve colas dentro de él, estuvo envuelto en una guerra pero lo único que contaba con pasión y orgullo era que su esposa le había hecho ramen durante su primera semana de casados?

Naruto había ido a casa de Sasuke y habían estado charlando sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Naruto dijo que tenía que ir a entregar algo a Shikamaru y el rubio había comenzado a charlar con Nara quien trató de parecer cortés e incluyó a Sasuke en la conversación sobre Suna, simplemente habían dicho de unos lugares importantes y dónde ahora de sacarles el más grande beneficio, entonces Nara dijo algo sobre la hermana de Gaara y fue cuando Naruto comenzó a hablar de Hinata.

Shikamaru y Sasuke tenían esa expresión de cansancio pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante escuchar a Naruto estar tan feliz al lado de alguien, Shikamaru levantó sus brazos y comenzó a estirarse.

—Bueno, debo buscar a Sai, no ha encontrado un traje pero no quiere que Ino se entere, la boda es en casi una semana ¿Te veré allí Naruto?

El rubio asintió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sasuke —Allí estaremos ¿No es así Sasuke?

A Shikamaru le sorprendió eso, asombroso, la despedida de soltero de Sai no podría volverse ahora más extraña pero sabía que por ahora Sasuke podría ser algo inofensivo, sabía que protegía a la aldea, lo había hecho.

—¿No quieren acompañarme?

Sasuke se limitó a seguir a Shikamaru y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

.

.

.

Sakura abrazó a la rubia, le agradaba estar cerca de ella, era tan fuerte, ingeniosa, además que su carácter no era tan distinto al de ella.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado, Temari

La princesa de Suna se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron a la casa de Ino, en dónde Temari se quedaría, cuando ella se puso más cómoda insistió en ir por algo de comer “mañana puedo descansar” había sido su excusa cuando Ino y Sakura le decían que podrían quedarse en casa de Ino y comer algo allí.

En el camino se encontraron con Hinata quien caminaba al lado de Tenten.

—Hola chicas, Temari-san ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí? — Tenten seguía siendo muy cortés con la rubia, después de todo no era tan unida a ella como lo era con Hinata o con Lee, la primera pues ambas pasaron un buen tiempo hablando sobre Neji.

—Puedes decirme Temari-chan, vamos, el habernos enfrentado nos da algo de intimidad aunque no lo parezca.

Ambas comenzaron a charlar e Ino se percató de que Hinata no estaba con su flamante esposo.

—Hinata ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Hinata sonrió y se encogió de hombros —Está con Sasuke-San

—¿Uchiha cumplió con su promesa? — Dijo Temari, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sakura quien no hizo más que cubrirse las mejillas y todas rieron con ella.

.

.

.

—Es sencillo, a comparación del mío— Dijo Naruto al ver el traje de Sai, no se veía tan elaborado y no era tan tradicional, sino que tenía una moda un poco más moderna.

Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo pero aun así, dudaba que alguien notara la diferencia, Sai se encogió de hombros y se fue a cambiar, pagaron y salieron

—Ella es quien debe resaltar, todas las miradas estarán en ella o bien si me llegan a ver a mi, quiero que se hagan la misma pregunta que yo ¿Cómo es que alguien tan simple o diferente como yo, está con alguien como ella?

Eso dejó impresionado a todos, quienes veían a Sai como el tipo raro que se casaría porque la rubia loca lo obligó, Sasuke incluso sintió algo de empatía por ese comentario, no era común en él, sentir eso pero aun así, tal vez tenía razón, ella era la que importaba.

.

.

.

Fueron sólo dos días en los que no la había visto y aun cuando se había mantenido ocupado, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en que le vendría bien la compañía de Sakura, siempre tenía un tema de conversación; tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundas Hinata Uzumaki abrió.

—Sasuke-san, pasa

Le dedicó una sonrisa y Sasuke no hizo más que asentir y entrar.

—Hina, esa cosa debe crear muchas burbujas? — Hinata se detuvo y después se apresuró a la cocina, se escucharon unas voces y luego unas risas, Sasuke se quedó en el marco de la puerta y vio a Naruto poniendo atención por primera vez en su vida, Naruto le dio un beso a la chica Hyuga en la mejilla y se acercó a Sasuke.

—Ven, vamos al jardín.

Era amplio, flores de diversos colores y había un árbol en una esquina.

—Apuesto que estás desesperado por ir a una misión

Sasuke miró a Naruto y s encogió de hombros —No quiero volver a acostumbrarme a una cama cómoda.

.

.

.

Sakura llego a la casa y tocó la puerta, tardaron unos minutos pero Naruto abrió y ella lo saludó con un abrazo, preguntó por Hinata y le ayudó con la comida.

—Al principio parece raro verlo entre nosotros pero después es como si siempre hubiera estado aquí ¿no es así, Sakura-chan?

Sakura sacaba unos platos y vio a Hinata y le sonrió.

—No lo admite pero parece que le encanta estar con Naruto y hablar.

—Es imposible separar a unos hermanos— afirmó Hinata mientras le pasaba parte de la vajilla.

.

.

.

—Y ¿Haz pensado en tener hijos?

El rubio miró a su amigo, le sorprendía esa pregunta viniendo de él pero a la vez, sentía que era algo obvio ya que había estado hablando de cómo había construidos dos cuartos más en esa casa

—Sí, Hinata no ha mencionado nada de eso pero sé que al igual que yo nos gustaría tener un bebé, sé que seré un gran padre y ella es tan paciente, amable, será una madre cariñosa, una niña que se parezca demasiado a ella, sería lo más hermoso o un niño parecido a ella o a mí.

 

—Creo que el mundo no estaría listo para eso, dobe.

—Oye teme

—Chicos, la comida está lista.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura y se acercaron, Naruto fue directo al comedor dejándolos solos, Sasuke vio a Sakura, llevaba un suéter verde, su cabello estaba suelto.

—Ino me dijo que irás con Sai y los demás a su despedida de soltero.

—Nunca creí que me convertiría en niñera.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y caminaron hacia el comedor, se sentaron y Hinata les pasaba los platos cuando ella le pasó uno a Sasuke, él la miró.

—Gracias Hinata.

Naruto contaba todo lo que Kakashi le encomendaba, las lecciones y cómo parecía su sirviente en lugar de aprendiz, Hinata hablaba de cómo su hermana ascendía muy rápido de rango y que su padre estaba por retirarse como cabeza de la familia aunque Hanabi decía que aún no estaba lista.

—Mi padre insiste en que aun cuando ya no soy la cabeza de la familia, que aconseje a Hanabi, según él soy más prudente que ella.

Hinata era más segura de sí misma, hablaba con un tono sereno y cálido, se notaba el aprecio a su padre y el amor a su hermana.

—Creo que es buena idea, Hanabi siempre será tu hermana menor y nunca están de más los consejos.

Sakura y Hinata siguieron hablando sobre el hospital, la comida era buena al igual que la compañía y Sasuke se sentía bastante cómodo allí pero no sabía si eso debería ser bueno.

—Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana, Sakura?

—No quisiera molestarte, podría ir con Ino— Dijo Sakura mientras ella se despedía de Hinata y Naruto.

—Claro que no, además me gustaría que me ayudaras a arreglarme — su sonrisa era tímida pero su mirada era juguetona.

Se despidieron y Sasuke acompañó a Sakura a su casa.

—Espero e Ino no haga algo estúpido para su despedida.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y después al frente.

—En eso se parece más a Tsunade-Shisou que yo, le gustan las apuestas, beber y demás, recuerdo una vez que fui yo quien la tuvo que llevar cargando al salir de un bar.

Sasuke estuvo callado pero parecía poner atención a lo que ella decía, cuando llegó a su casa, él la miró a los ojos, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke pero el poco valor que había aparecido se esfumó al segundo.

—Adiós Sakura

.

.

.

Había llegado hace unas horas y se puso a un lado para que ella se levantara, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al espejo y sonrió, llevaba un vestido amarillo, con algunos holanes, su cabello estaba suelto pero ligeramente ondulado, llevaba maquillaje pero sólo un poco, miró a Sakura, ella llevaba un pantalón y una blusa holgada de diversas tonalidades de verde, llevaba pequeñas trenzas a un lado de su cabeza.

—Creo que estamos listas, Sakura-chan.

Al parecer Naruto ya se había ido, llegaron al bar dónde se suponía que Ino quería festejar, al llegar estaban Tenten, Karui, Temari, Ino, Shizune y Tsunade, ésta última estaba sirviéndose más sake.

Apenas se sentaron Hinata y Sakura y les sirvieron una botella.

—SALUD— Gritó Ino mientras bebía de la botella de sake.

—Vamos Sakura— le apuró Tsunade a Sakura quien estaba a su lado.

.

.

.

—Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo

Kiba, Lee y Chouji animaban a Naruto que pretendía beberse esa cerveza de un solo trago, Sasuke no creía que sería lo mejor, le agradaba el sabor del sake pero no era muy asiduo a él, eso y que en el fondo nunca quiso ni quería saber cómo sería él, estando ebrio.

—Sasuke, bebe algo— Naruto le tendió una botella pero Sasuke negó.

—Anda, una no hace daño

Sasuke volvió a negar y Naruto le sonrió.

— ¿Qué? Le prometiste a Sakura no beber?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura en todo esto?

—Creí que Shikamaru era el único con domadora—Kiba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Shino negaba con la cabeza.

Sai dejó su bebida para mirar a Sasuke con atención.

—Entonces a ti también te dan un golpe si haces algo tonto, a Shikamaru lo golpearon cuando dijo algo sobre tener hijos…

—Hey

—A mí me golpea Ino porque digo cosas insensibles

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—No sé de qué me hablan

—Entonces bebe, Uchiha— dijo Kiba mientras le daba una botella — ¿Iremos a ver chicas?

—No— dijeron Sai, Naruto y Shikamaru al unísono.

.

.

.

—Y por eso te lo digo, el no dirá nada se ve que quiere y tiene ganas— decía Tsunade entre unas risillas —Vamos a pagarle a Genma por un privado.

—Hey pero que hay de Izumo, es bastante atractivo

—Tenten! No me imaginaba que los mirabas

—Adoro mirar— Tsunade y la kunoichi comenzaron a reír pero Hinata y Sakura hundían su rostro.

Escucharon algo de música e Ino subió a la barra y comenzó a bailar, Ino no era tan tolerante al alcohol, Shizune tampoco y le siguió en ese mismo momento, Sakura se encogió de hombros y apresuró las botellas.

.

.

.

Las risas eran contagiosas pero al mismo tiempo le era extraño ver a Nara con las mejillas rosas, a Inuzuka riendo por la forma en que Naruto hablaba arrastrando las palabras y cómo Akimichi parecía no afectarle el alcohol, por su parte, se sentía algo lento pero estaba bastante consciente a diferencia de Sai que sólo se había quedado quieto y sonreía.

—Y Sasuke, ya eres bueno o sólo estás aquí porque te obligaron?

Kiba parecía no querer desistir.

—Tal vez estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú, no tenía nada más que hacer

Kiba miró sorprendido y comenzó a reír al igual que los demás, Sasuke sonrió y bebió un poco más.

.

.

.

—Rompí mi uña

—Mi cabello es muuuy suave

—Mi cara se siente como un panecillo.

Hinata miraba sus manos mientras se lamentaba por su uña rota, Sakura no dejaba de tocar su cabello e Ino seguía acariciando sus mejillas, Shizune estaba dormida y Tsunade la cargó en brazos para llevarla a su casa, Tenten murmuraba cosas pero logró despedirse, llevándose a Karui, Temari ahora tocaba las mejillas de Ino y reía diciendo que si se sentían como unos panecillos recién horneados.

—Vamos novia, te llevaré a casa— Tomó el brazo de Ino y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros, Temari miró a Hinata y vio que ella se levantaba, veía su reloj  y se despedía de Sakura.

—Quiero llegar antes que Naruto, si está muy ebrio, a veces olvida dónde está la casa— besó a Sakura en la frente y se marchó más despabilada, Sakura en cambio se levantó tambaleándose.

Temari vio a Sakura.

—Sakura vamos a casa de Ino

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo sobre encontrar, Temari mordió su labio pero tenía que llevar a Ino a su casa.

.

.

.

—De nuevo, una, dos, tres— dijo Shikamaru y entonces Shino y Chouji levantaron a Sai y lo metieron por la ventana de su habitación.

Kiba seguía riéndose y suspiró —Uno menos, falta el otro— dijo mientras Shino, Shikamaru y Sasuke miraban a Naruto.

—Yo lo llevaré— dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de levantar a Naruto, ahora era cuando sentía que tener un solo brazo no era de tanta ayuda, sintió que Shino y Kiba lo ayudaban.

—Hemos prometido a Hinata-chan llevarlo cuando está así, además nuestras casas están cerca— Shino miró a Kiba, si intentaba levantar a Naruto, su amigo caería con él —Pero creo que puedes ayudarme, Kiba puede ayudarnos si Naruto quiere irse de espaldas.

.

.

Dejar a Naruto no había sido tanto problema como con Sai, cuando llegaron Hinata había abierto la puerta y aunque ella también parecía ebria, pudo ayudar a Naruto a entrar y cuando dio las gracias y cerró la puerta, Sasuke pudo escuchar las risas de ambos.

—Nos veremos luego, Uchiha— dijo Shino mientras desaparecía.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, se preguntaba cómo estaría Sakura, tal vez sólo habían ido a comer algo y a charlar o… a decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaría haciendo.

Siguió caminando a pasos lentos hasta que escuchó unos quejidos

“… pero quiero ir lento”

“Por qué me hace esto”

“Debo bus… buscarlo”

Sasuke se acercó tan rápido como pudo a la calle de dónde provenían esos murmullos, Sakura, caminaba en zigzag, mantenía la cabeza agachada, estaba totalmente ebria.

—Sakura

La pelirrosa alzó la vista y corrió con torpeza hacia dónde estaba Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, justo a ti quería ….

Estaba por tropezar y Sasuke la detuvo con algo de dificultad, pero con un movimiento rápido cargó a Sakura sobre su hombro.

—No, no Sasuke-kun, bájame yo… quiero hablar, bájame o puedo golpearte.

Su voz era pastosa, arrastraba las palabras y el tono era algo infantil, Sasuke simplemente sonrió pero se sentía algo extraño.

—No debiste de beber tanto.

Sakura dejó de forcejear.

—Bebí, bebí poco yo… sólo no le digas a Sasuke, no sé si le agrade que yo beba pero es que, tengo miedo.

Sasuke se detuvo.

—Miedo de qué?

Sakura jugaba con sus manos pero éstas trazaban círculos en la espalda de Sasuke.

—Que me esté comportando cobarde, yo no soy cobarde, pero… Sasuke, Sasuke me quiere? Creo que sí pero siento que lo hace sólo por lástima.

—No, no vuelvas a decir eso

Sasuke siguió caminando y Sakura guardó silencio pero al poco tiempo la escuchó sollozar, el Uchiha subió a la terraza de la casa de ella y entró por la ventana, la depositó en su cama y Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sasuke la observó, no se veía frágil, Sakura siempre lloraba pero nunca lo vio como una molestia, algo que pudiera odiar pero si sentía desesperación por él, ella era la causa de sus lágrimas y aun así se veía y comportaba indiferente ante esto.

—No digas que estoy aquí por ti porque siento lástima, no lo hago Sakura, nunca he sentido lástima por ti, me siento mal por las veces que fui grosero, así como me siento extraño al saber que nunca dejé de pensar en ti y en Naruto, no siento lastima volví porque siento que por fin puedo comenzar a…— Sasuke guardó silencio pues Sakura estaba cerca de él, demasiado cerca.

—En verdad quieres intentarlo? — Sakura acarició sus mejillas y Sasuke la miró a los ojos y después, por primera vez en su vida, esquivó la mirada.

—Yo, sé que puedo, podré

Sakura movió el mentón de Sasuke para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos, lo hizo con suavidad.

—Sasuke bésame.

Sasuke se alejó un poco y negó.

—Sakura estás ebria… yo, tal vez deberíamos hablarlo cuando no estemos algo torpes.

No sabría qué hacer, él nunca había besado a alguien ¿Ella sí? No quería hacer algo estúpido.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun— Sakura se acercó y Sasuke la miraba a los ojos.

—Sakura estás ebria, no podrás recordarlo

Sakura le sonrió  —Pero tú sí.

Acercó sus labios a los de él, eso tomó a Sasuke de sorpresa pero no la alejó, se sintió estúpido por quedarse congelado pero movió sus labios, de manera lenta y bastante torpe pero correspondió, ambos se separaron unos milímetros y volvieron a besarse con la misma topeza e inocencia, ninguno había dado un beso, un verdadero beso, Sakura se separó y le sonrió, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y simplemente se quedó dormida.

Sasuke la llevó a su cama, le quitó las sandalia, la cobijó y la observó ¿La había acostado? ¿Qué día era? ¿Era un sueño? Desde que sus labios se tocaron sentía como si hubiera entrado a una burbuja, no había ruido alguno y sus ojos se sentían pesados, como en un sueño.

Negó con la cabeza y la vio en su cama, cobijada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, había sucedido, la había besado.

Sasuke se acercó, apartando un mechón de la frente de Sakura para que no cubriera ese diamante violeta que la hacía ver como una princesa, se acercó y besó su frente.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Pronto subiré la historia completa, quiero saber su opinión, todas son bienvenidas.  
> Para los que leen en fanfiction, tal vez ya se han encontrado con esta historia y otras... si vienen de allá sean libres de decirme que historia les gustaría ver por aquí.


End file.
